


糖果《妹妹》CH1-CH25

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 46,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 有点烦！因为下个月一号要实施第5号《网|络|信|息|内|容|生|态|治|理|规|定》我就不多解释什么了我只能说太难了......总之为了安全，不得不把之前发过的《妹妹》仅自己可见了（可惜评论里大家的妙语连珠了QAQ）落日还好，落日里面我本来就直接做了AO3直达链接。所以以后有更新的话就在评论放链接哦（不过也没有几章了）前面发过的所有章节我都集合在这里。CH26和以后27、28这些我都直接在这个基础上增加章节~大家看起来应该也会比较方便。
Relationships: Sugakookie - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有点烦！  
> 因为下个月一号要实施第5号《网|络|信|息|内|容|生|态|治|理|规|定》  
> 我就不多解释什么了我只能说太难了......总之为了安全，不得不把之前发过的《妹妹》仅自己可见了（可惜评论里大家的妙语连珠了QAQ）  
> 落日还好，落日里面我本来就直接做了AO3直达链接。  
> 所以以后有更新的话就在评论放链接哦（不过也没有几章了）
> 
> 前面发过的所有章节我都集合在这里。  
> CH26和以后27、28这些我都直接在这个基础上增加章节~大家看起来应该也会比较方便。

《妹妹》

CH1.

—我们马上就到了，你爸跟你阿姨已经出去了吗？

闵玧其刚把那箱啤酒搬进家门就收到了郑号锡发来的微信。箱子脏，他抱得两手都是灰，拍了几下也不见得就能拍干净。他把门拉上，换好拖鞋又把箱子抱到了客厅里。

—计划有变？

手机屏幕又亮起来，郑号锡发来了第二条消息。  
闵玧其匆忙洗了手，解锁以后才给对方回复。

—来。  
—小区门口了。  
—嗯。

闵玧其打开电视机，抬头看了一眼亮着灯的二楼走廊。

—对了，那妹妹在家吗？虽然你爸妈不在家，但妹妹不会告状吧。  
—不会。  
闵玧其也不知道郑号锡在操心什么，回完消息干脆上了二楼。

其实妹妹不是妹妹，而是弟弟。

-

弟弟安安静静在自己房间待着，趴在桌子上，手里握着笔。  
闵玧其敲门进去，“在写作业？”  
“做英语阅读。”弟弟扔下笔，“好累。”  
“这是假期不用上课，明天再做也可以。”闵玧其摸摸他的头。过一会儿又说朋友要来，可能会吵到他。

弟弟扭过头，红嘟嘟的嘴唇动了动：“哥哥的朋友吗？过来干嘛？”  
“过来......玩。”闵玧其想到那箱酒和郑号锡他们打包带过来的干锅、烧烤，又摸了摸弟弟的头。  
“哦。”弟弟点头，“要在家里住吗？”

那箱酒喝完也不知道郑号锡跟金硕珍还能不能顺利回去，但他觉得弟弟好像很介意这件事，于是便想要是那两人喝到走不动，自己也要把人扛下去打车送回家。  
“要吗？”可能是没等到回答，弟弟又问了一遍。  
闵玧其冲他笑，说不会。  
弟弟又点点头，伸出右手勾了勾小拇指：“那我会替哥哥保密的。”

-

“你搬家以后我们还没来过呢。”郑号锡把手里的食品袋交给闵玧其，“换鞋还是穿鞋套？”  
“换鞋吧。”闵玧其把拖鞋踢过去，“换鞋方便。”

金硕珍跟在后面进了门，站在门口打量片刻，“你们这栋楼都是复式的？”  
“嗯。”闵玧其偏着头，“你手里那是什么？”  
对方手里拎了个方方正正的盒子，包装纸和丝带都是粉色的。  
金硕珍抬起手，问：“你说这个吗？给妹妹买的蛋糕。”

闵玧其：......   
“他在家，你能不能小点声。”他也不知道两位好友为什么非要这么称呼弟弟，虽然第一次见面时的弟弟留着一个乖巧的锅盖头，小小的脸缩在围巾里，露出圆溜溜的眼睛确实很漂亮，但弟弟确实是弟弟，不是妹妹。  
金硕珍笑笑，毫不在意：“妹妹不跟我们一起吗？”  
“......让你小点声。”闵玧其作势要踢他，“你可别当着面这么叫他，说不定他会不高兴。”

已经换好鞋正在参观房间的郑号锡从一楼的杂物间绕了出来，舒舒服服地往沙发上靠：“闵玧其，我们开始吧。”  
“我先上楼给他送蛋糕。”闵玧其给了金硕珍一个警告的眼神，“你们先坐。”  
金硕珍追上去：“我也一起。”  
郑号锡不甘落后：“那就都一起去，我也好久没见过妹......弟弟了。”

弟弟应该早就听到了楼下的动静，闵玧其刚敲门，他就开口让他们进来。  
门只开了一条缝，闵玧其探头出来：“吃蛋糕吗？”  
弟弟喜欢甜食，眼睛都亮了：“吃啊！”

然后门打得更开，金硕珍推了推挡在前面的闵玧其，走进了男孩的房间。  
“是我给你买的。”金硕珍说，“好久不见了啊，小国。”  
弟弟抿了抿嘴，有些局促不安。他看看闵玧其又看看金硕珍和郑号锡，站起来说了声谢谢哥哥。

金硕珍还不满意：“谢谢哪个哥哥，怎么不说清楚？”  
“别逗他。”闵玧其偷偷比了个手势，“让他写作业。”  
郑号锡揽住金硕珍，拍拍他的手臂：“走了走了，不要影响弟弟学习。”大声说完这句话以后，郑号锡又贴着金硕珍的耳朵小声开口：“你看他护犊子那样，别逗了。”  
金硕珍深以为然：“妹控。”  
“你还敢说。”郑号锡跟着笑，“走吧，我们下去。”

-

闵玧其收起书桌上的那几张A4纸，把它们收拢了立起来，在桌面上轻轻顿了几下。  
A4纸上印刷着一排排英文，而左上角的空白处工工整整写着“田柾国”三个字。

“他跟你开玩笑呢。”闵玧其没头没脑地说了一句，“别理他。”  
田柾国嗯一声，坐了回去。  
闵玧其把蛋糕盒放在书桌上，替他把包装都拆开：“吃吧。”  
“好。”田柾国伸手，用勺子轻轻舀了一块芝士蛋糕，快要送到嘴边时又停下来，犹犹豫豫地看向闵玧其，“哥哥吃吗？”

“不吃。”闵玧其站起身来，“你吃吧。”  
他已经闻到了蛋糕的甜味，但那并不吸引他。  
“我去找他们了。”他又说，“吃完要乖乖刷牙，然后乖乖睡觉。”

田柾国嘴里含着勺子，说话都不太清楚：“我又不四小孩子了，我只道。”  
说完自己都觉得好笑，又把勺子拿出来重新说了一遍：“我又不是小孩子了，我知道。”  
“成年了再说不是小孩子这种话。”闵玧其敲敲椅背，“有事叫我，或者发消息也行。”

田柾国点头再点头：“高中生也不需要你这么操心。”他干脆站起来把人往门外推，“别管我啦，我自己知道。”  
闵玧其笑着笑着就被弟弟推去了门外，弟弟嘴边还有蛋糕的细屑，脸红红的像是有些恼了。他没再啰嗦，跟弟弟挥挥手就下楼去找朋友了。

一个月后他就要去读大学了，虽然大学还是在本市，但玩得好的两个朋友里只有郑号锡也留在本市，金硕珍则是考去了外地，即将在遥远的南方度过自己的大学生活。  
他们早就说好要找个机会好好喝一次酒，三个人对了对时间，定在了这周。刚好今天是周五，闵玧其的爸爸和田柾国的妈妈去周边的山庄跟朋友聚会，家里只有他和田柾国，所以干脆把喝酒地点定在了没有大人看管的家里。

闵玧其酒量还行，反正啤酒也只是胀肚子。  
但金硕珍没喝多少就瘫在沙发上没反应了，郑号锡喊他也喊不醒，最后也不管了，跟着闵玧其把剩下的酒和烧烤都消灭干净。

“你先扶着他，我顺便把垃圾拎下去扔了。”闵玧其松开手，金硕珍便软绵绵地靠在了郑号锡身上。  
“你赶紧，他重死了。”郑号锡皱皱眉，“他原来也不这样啊，今天的战斗力简直可以忽略不计。”  
闵玧其笑笑，抓起了钥匙：“走吧。”

走过去按电梯的时候放在包里的手机震了震。  
闵玧其以为是什么APP推送便没管，等他把人都送走了，站在单元楼门口抽烟的时候才想到要摸出手机看一看。  
那是田柾国发来的微信，发送时间是五分钟之前。

—哥哥，你能陪我去一趟便利店吗？

闵玧其觉得奇怪，直接回了电话。  
单元楼门滴滴一响，紧接着是弟弟手机里那阵熟悉的旋律。闵玧其转过身去看，弟弟脸色不太好看，身上裹着一件长长的衬衣，看向自己的那张脸上又是委屈又是难过的。  
“怎、怎么了？”闵玧其直接灭了手里的烟。  
弟弟站在那里愣了几秒，接着突然扑过来抱住他，右手抓着他的T恤，像是迷了路的小孩。

“哥哥，你陪我去趟便利店吧。”  
弟弟带着哭腔说。

CH2.

闵玧其最见不得人哭，尤其是弟弟哭。  
在他印象中弟弟是一个小哭包，但每每哭起来都是因为看到了什么感人的电影或是翻到了什么动人的小说——反倒是打球受伤、滑雪摔了跤一声不吭，特别勇敢地清洗上药。  
为此，闵玧其总说他眼窝子浅。

可是去便利店又不是什么大不了的事，不是攻入恶龙的洞穴也不需要冲锋陷阵一往无前，所以闵玧其不太明白弟弟为什么会哭。  
他想问为什么，最后却什么都没说，只是轻轻拍了拍弟弟的背。

“好点了吗？”闵玧其问，“好点了我们就去便利店。”  
“嗯。”田柾国没有真的哭出来，在他衣服上胡乱蹭了几下脸就垂着头跟在他身后往后走。

闵玧其往前走了几步，接着把手递了过去：“我牵你。”  
他想起弟弟刚来的那个时候了。

那时他们还没搬家，没有多余的房间。于是闵玧其的床换了位置，搬去靠墙，而在他的床旁边，加了一张给田柾国睡的小床。那年田柾国才十二三岁，在陌生的地方睡不着觉，一整晚都在不停翻身。闵玧其以为他怕，开了台灯又把手伸过去——他不是对小朋友有耐心，只是单纯想要睡觉，“怕的话就牵着我。”  
缩在被窝里的弟弟不说话，过了好一会儿才把暖烘烘的手伸出来，轻轻握住了闵玧其的手。

“其实我不怕的。”  
等到闵玧其快要保持着那个姿势睡着的时候，旁边那张床上的人突然轻声说。  
“但是谢谢哥哥。”

-

快到便利店门口的时候田柾国松了手。  
闵玧其回头看他，问他怎么了。

弟弟摇摇头，说：“我自己进去，哥哥在外面等我吧。”  
“只需要我陪你走到门口吗？”闵玧其笑了笑，“带没带钱？”  
弟弟摸了摸口袋，说走得太急什么都没带。  
闵玧其也没带钱包，他看一眼便利店：“那等你买好了再叫我付钱吧。”  
“嗯。”

闵玧其点了根烟，靠着便利店的玻璃玩手机。  
郑号锡在群里发消息说已经到家，又说实在叫不醒金硕珍于是把人弄到了自己家。  
闵玧其回了个好，刚要把手机收起来就听到身后的玻璃被人敲了几下——弟弟站在玻璃后面，瞪着大眼睛看他。

弟弟要买的东西都被装进了口袋里。  
闵玧其没问他来便利店买什么，爽快地点开付款码准备给钱。收银员拿着扫码枪冲他笑，闵玧其想了想，又加了一包烟。  
“你少抽点。”田柾国在后面勾闵玧其的手指，“我要给叔叔说。”  
“那人家也不卖半包啊。”闵玧其抓着他的手，让他不要乱动。

给完钱以后两人往外走，闵玧其看弟弟手里的口袋还挺大一个，主动说要帮他拿，弟弟拼命摇头说不重，牵着他的手急匆匆要回家。

-

一层客厅的酒气还没散。  
闵玧其开了窗户透气，又从卫生间找出来一瓶除味的喷雾，在客厅里乱喷一通后反锁了大门。  
他上楼，弟弟的房间门开着，但人不在。他想着先回自己房间，抓着门把手要走的时候却在弟弟的床单上发现了一处污渍。

是弄上了墨水还是什么呢？  
闵玧其弯腰，手指在污渍上蹭了蹭，没干透，像是才弄脏没多久。

“哥哥！”  
门突然被推开，弟弟站在门口心神不宁地看着他，说话都结巴：“你、你来做什么。”  
“来看看你。”闵玧其很快忘记床单上的污渍，走过去拍拍他，“要睡了是吗？”  
“嗯。”弟弟说，“要睡了，都快十二点了。”

闵玧其说晚安，抬脚往二楼厕所去。  
厕所大灯没关，地面上的水也没怎么清扫。不过家里一向是谁最后用完谁收拾的，闵玧其还没洗漱，也就没在意。他换上厕所里穿的拖鞋，踩了一脚湿。

走廊上的脚步声踢踏踢踏，弟弟又跑到厕所来，咚咚咚地敲门。  
闵玧其关掉电动牙刷，朝着外面“嗯”了一声。  
“我还没用完。”弟弟声音很急，“你能出来一下吗？”

闵玧其吐出嘴里的泡沫：“楼下厕所没人用啊。”  
“不是楼上楼下的问题——”弟弟又敲门，“哥哥，哥哥。”  
闵玧其怕了他，走过去打开门：“到底要干嘛？”  
弟弟不解释，鞋都没换直接踩进厕所，冲到马桶旁边用纸巾包起了什么东西扔进了垃圾桶。

“好了。”田柾国挤到水池边，“哥哥帮忙开下水，我洗手。”  
闵玧其气得要拍他屁股，结果被他躲开了。闵玧其拧开水龙头：“你可真会使唤人。”  
田柾国哼两声：“再不使唤就使唤不了了——”说完关上水龙头抓着毛巾擦手，“你不是要去读大学了吗？”

“学校离家又不远。”闵玧其让他让开，端着杯子漱口。  
薄荷味道浓郁。  
“除非你不想我回来。”闵玧其看着弟弟，“不然你还能使唤我。”  
田柾国愣着没说话。

闵玧其在镜子里看着站着没动的弟弟，笑了笑。  
他觉得弟弟应该不会讨厌自己，但青春期嘛，想什么喜欢什么都说不好。  
“还不出去？我要洗澡了。”闵玧其转过去。  
弟弟这才反应过来，瘪着嘴走出去了。

-

夏天洗澡都很快。  
闵玧其套上T恤，抓着拖布清理地面上的积水。虽然厕所里分了区，但他还是顺便拖了一下马桶附近，而马桶附近的地面上有几滴可疑的血迹。  
他的第一反应是田柾国流鼻血了。  
冷静下来一想却觉得不太可能，即使是流鼻血也应该直接在水池前清洗，不会走到马桶附近开淋雨花洒。

那是怎么回事？  
闵玧其盯着血滴看了一会儿，然后开水冲干净了。

主卧在二楼尽头，而闵玧其和田柾国的房间分别在走廊两边，正好是斜对着的方位。  
闵玧其还是不太放心，走去对面敲了敲门，“小国，睡了吗？”  
“没。”  
“那我进来一下？”  
“好。”

弟弟开着台灯，侧躺在床上。  
闵玧其走过去蹲在床边：“你老实跟我说，是不是出了什么事？我能不能帮你。”  
弟弟慌慌张张地移开了视线，并不作答。  
“不说也没关系。”闵玧其摸他的脸，“那你都处理好了吗？”  
“应该吧。”弟弟犹犹豫豫，“我也不知道。”

闵玧其不许他乱动，额头贴上去碰了碰：“那你愿意说吗？”  
弟弟还是犹豫：“我怕......”  
“不要怕。”闵玧其笑，“有我呢。”  
几秒后弟弟却问了一个古怪的问题——

“哥哥，你是喜欢弟弟还是妹妹啊？”

CH3.

这问题不难回答。  
难的是弟弟的意图。  
闵玧其猜不到弟弟的意图。

如果换一种情形，说不定他会开玩笑地说其实想要一个哥哥，又或者说弟弟跟妹妹都很好。可现在的弟弟看起来有些脆弱，好似一个摆放在高架上稍不注意就会碰掉摔碎的瓷器。  
所以闵玧其沉默了。

“......都不喜欢么？”田柾国垂着眼眸不看他，喃喃自语。  
闵玧其摸他脸，问：“你生气了？”  
“没有。”田柾国抓起被子要挡住自己的脸，“我要睡了，你出去吧。”

“弟弟还是妹妹不重要的。”闵玧其拦住他的手，“不许挡脸，你不闷吗？”  
闵玧其继续摸弟弟的脸：“阿姨带过来的是你，这个才是最重要的。”  
田柾国突然张嘴咬了咬他的手指，说他花言巧语。

闵玧其被弟弟的话逗笑了。  
他想告诉对方这个词不能乱用，可话到嘴边却没说。  
“嘿。”闵玧其蹲到脚发麻，“还想跟我说吗？”

田柾国心知肚明他在讲什么，摇了摇头。  
“下次吧。”弟弟抱着被子往里躺了躺，“你今天能陪我睡吗？”

新房卧室的床都统一换过，除开主卧那张两米成两米二的大床，其他的几间卧室都是一米五宽的床，这种尺寸，能轻轻松松睡下两个人。  
挤不挤的另说，但肯定不勉强。

一起睡觉没什么大不了，但闵玧其还是觉得有点奇怪。毕竟弟弟那个年纪，正是最需要独立空间的。不过他没说没问，起身脱鞋躺上床，躺在弟弟特意给自己让出来的位置上。  
两人分盖同一床空调被。

“睡过来点，别贴着墙壁。”闵玧其对田柾国说。  
弟弟应声，只缓缓挪动五厘米。  
闵玧其笑了笑，扭头说了晚安。

-

空调定时到四点半自动停止运行。

闵玧其被热醒，发现弟弟八爪鱼一样缠着自己。他轻轻推，弟弟轻轻哼，不满意地皱眉头。  
“小猪。”闵玧其不怕对方听到，笑骂一句就试着移开田柾国的手跟脚。  
啤酒不解渴，在这个夏天的夜晚，他急需补充水分。

他的手掌贴上弟弟的皮肤，他发觉掌心是烫的。  
于是他又摸弟弟的额头和脸颊，他摇醒了弟弟。  
弟弟迷迷瞪瞪抱着他蹭，说，哥哥不是还没天亮吗？

“你是不是有点发烧？”闵玧其担心，想要去楼下找温度计。  
“......热。”弟弟翻过身躺平，“你开空调。”  
闵玧其一板一眼跟弟弟解释：“发烧不能吹空调。”  
这下弟弟像是被他烦醒了，坐起来揉揉眼睛，“我要去厕所。”说完就掀开被子爬起来。

“再让我摸摸。”闵玧其拉他手腕，问他要不要喝水。  
弟弟困极了，懒洋洋地抬起眼皮看他一眼，重重点头：“可我想去厕所。”  
“没说不让你去。”闵玧其这时候再去摸，先前觉得发烫的皮肤好像只是他的错觉。他松手，不太放心弟弟，嘱咐对方要小心看路。

闵玧其下楼接了两杯水，自己喝了一杯，剩下那杯端上楼放在了弟弟床边的矮柜上。  
弟弟还在厕所，厕所亮着灯。  
闵玧其躺在床上等，等了好久都没等到弟弟回来。

“小国。”闵玧其敲了敲厕所门，“你还好吗？”  
“啊。”弟弟短促地叫一声，“哥哥，你还没睡吗？”  
闵玧其靠着门，接连打了几个哈欠：“在等你啊。”  
“不等我。”弟弟支支吾吾，“我......我还有一会儿。”

闵玧其猜他是拉肚子，又顾及男孩的面子没挑明。  
那你稍微快点，不要磨磨蹭蹭。  
田柾国好好地答应了：“不等我哦。”  
好心重复了一遍。

-

闵玧其是睡过去了那么一会儿。  
迷糊中他发现弟弟回来了，衣摆扫过他的手臂有点痒。

“好了啊。”闵玧其睁眼看了看弟弟。  
弟弟慌张，没预料到吵醒了他，一个不稳就摔在了闵玧其身上。  
闵玧其把他抱了个满怀，意识不太清醒：“睡吧。”

“我还要去一下厕所。”田柾国说得很没底气，“哥哥松手。”  
闵玧其嘴唇贴着他柔软的皮肤：“怎么还要去。”  
田柾国含糊地说了什么，挣开他的怀抱，又迅速从枕头下面拿了个东西迅速跑出房间。

闵玧其等那脚步声跑远，坐起身抬起了枕头。  
枕头下面是几根被花哨包装纸裹起来的什么东西。  
他随便拿起一根看了看，最终确认那是女性用品。

女性用品。

-

窗外的天似乎亮了一些。  
闵玧其下床拉紧窗帘，等他再躺回去，弟弟终于从厕所回来。他闭着眼睛眼睛装睡，只用耳朵聆听弟弟加速的心跳。  
弟弟小心翼翼越过他睡去了床的里侧，轻叹了一口气，把脑袋枕在了柔软的枕头上。

闵玧其等了几秒，趁对方还没放轻松，伸手搭在了对方身上。  
弟弟的身体僵硬，就连呼吸都按下了暂停键。  
他在弟弟身上闻到了淡淡的血腥味。是因为嗜甜吗？不然怎么连血的味道都和其他人不同。闵玧其几乎有些迷醉了，但比起迷醉，疑惑却更多。

“......压着我了。”弟弟嘟嘟囔囔，两只手一起推开他故意搭在腰间的手。  
闵玧其假装要醒，皱眉轻轻动。  
弟弟赶忙又抱住他的手，牢牢抱着，抱在自己的怀里：“睡吧睡吧，哥哥快睡。”  
哄孩子一样地低声细语。

闵玧其在心中偷笑，终于是忍不下去地睁开了眼。  
“吓我一跳！”弟弟似乎正在打量他，看他睁眼猛地往后退，“是我吵醒你了？”  
闵玧其顺着弟弟的猜测说是。  
“不好意思嘛，我睡不着。”弟弟委屈巴巴地开口，“还是有点热。”

闵玧其扭头看水杯：“你是不是没喝水？”  
“忘了。”弟弟坦然，“忘记喝了。”  
“这也能忘。”闵玧其弹他的额头，“撒手，我把杯子端给你。”

田柾国小口喝水，一边喝一边看闵玧其。  
闵玧其镇定自若，看他喝下一小半就伸手夺回管理权：“好了，润润嗓子就行，喝多了你又起夜。”  
弟弟回嘴：“我哪有！”  
“你自己知道。”闵玧其放下杯子，“嘴硬。”

弟弟瞪着眼睛作挑衅状，撅着嘴巴用手指戳：“明明就是软的。”  
闵玧其说他幼稚，报了当前时间，问弟弟到底要不要睡。  
弟弟哦一声，躺回去找到了最舒服的姿势。  
闵玧其摸出那根一直藏在自己枕头下面的女性用品，握在手心。然后他在弟弟脖子后面吹了一口气——“小国，你裤子上怎么有血？”

CH4.

闵玧其在诈他。  
屋子里拉着窗帘没开灯，就算真能看到什么污渍也绝对没办法清楚分辨出污渍究竟是什么。  
开口的同时闵玧其在心里默念着对不起。

“啊？有吗？可我刚才明明就......”田柾国的话戛然而止。  
闵玧其往前，伸手抱住开始发抖的弟弟：“是我想的那样吗？”  
虽然觉得不可思议，但种种迹象都指向了那个答案，他的弟弟，是个罕见的双性人。  
他的弟弟，原来真的是妹妹。

闵玧其甚至想起了几年前的某一天。

-

那天他和郑号锡他们约好要去电玩城，结果临出门时他爸爸又让他把弟弟带上。说实话，带着个什么都不懂的小屁孩实在不方便，但弟弟乖乖站在卧室门口，背着个鹅黄色的双肩包一脸期待地看他，他怎么都说不出拒绝的话。  
“好吧。”闵玧其弯腰去系鞋带，起身的时候弟弟已经跑了过来。  
弟弟仰头看他：“谢谢哥哥。”

那也是郑号锡他们第一次见闵玧其那个阿姨带过来的小孩。  
郑号锡和金硕珍人都不坏，但就是爱开玩笑，爱逗小孩。  
田柾国脾气好，真的急了也只是抿着嘴巴不说话，等到不那么气了，又跑去他们身边要游戏币。

郑号锡最大方。  
田柾国要两枚他就给五枚，最后直接把装着游戏币的小篮子递了过去。  
田柾国都来不及说谢谢，笑弯了眼睛去隔壁的游戏机上投币抓娃娃。

闵玧其心里莫名烦躁：“他是我弟弟，不是你弟弟。”  
“你吃醋？”金硕珍在操纵手柄的间隙吐槽，“右边，又来了一堆蝙蝠。”  
闵玧其心思不在游戏上，频频扭头去看旁边的弟弟。果不其然，他选择的人物很快被吸血蝙蝠覆盖淹没。屏幕上弹出来投币复活的选项，闵玧其没管，把手柄交给旁边的郑号锡。

“不至于吧？”郑号锡开玩笑，“你这么紧张他，我都怀疑他是你妹妹了。”  
金硕珍笑：“就是妹妹吧，长得跟小兔子似的，比我们班女生还可爱。”  
闵玧其冲他们发了火，拉着弟弟去了附近的甜品店。

弟弟什么都不知道，开开心心地吃，开开心心地跟他回家。  
而闵玧其跟好友打了半个多小时的电话解释下午的突然消失，等他结束通话，却鬼使神差地摸黑去了弟弟床边。  
弟弟早就睡熟了，怀里塞了个自己夹出来的玩偶，侧着身体像只小虾米。  
闵玧其看了一会儿，自己都没意识到前几秒前嘴里自然而然说出了妹妹晚安。

-

弟弟出奇地冷静。  
闵玧其倒是有些意外。

“对不起。”  
“对不起。”  
两人心有灵犀般同时开口。

“我先说。”这件事闵玧其没让着田柾国。  
他收紧怀抱怕弟弟会逃走：“没有血，是我在骗你，对不起。”  
“这件事，都有谁知道？”

田柾国掰着指头数数：“我，你，妈妈，叔叔和医生。”  
说完数又说对不起，说我早就想告诉你，但是每次话到嘴边都没有勇气。

于是兄弟俩和解。  
闵玧其很喜欢现在这种抱着弟弟的姿势，他拿下巴蹭弟弟柔软的头发，蹭完了又去亲。  
“你......为什么要用棉条？”  
闵玧其不是什么纯情少男，对于这些事多少有了解。

“不想被你发现。”弟弟声音闷闷的，“夏天穿得少，布料又薄，要是用卫生巾的话可能会看出来。而且......很不透气。”越说越不好意思，说到最后低头咬着他哥哥的手指泄愤。  
闵玧其动动手指让弟弟轻些咬。  
他心想谁会盯着你屁股看，下一秒又推翻这个想法——如果是弟弟的话，说不定他真的会看。没什么比少年人的身体更美更漂亮。  
“那，我之前也没发现。”

弟弟松开他的手指解释说这是第一次。  
闵玧其脑中冒出“初潮”二字，当下就觉得自己有点不对劲。

“其实上个月也有出血......我吓坏了，然后让妈妈带着去看了医生。”  
“做了好多检查，有的之前也做过，但医生要我再做一次，结果我在医院浪费了一整天的时间。”  
弟弟不满，嘟嘟囔囔地伸手抠墙壁。  
闵玧其发现他在做什么以后抓住了他不安分的手，接着警示性地拍两下，让他不要搞小动作继续说。

田柾国动了动，开口：“医生就说没什么问题，说我这样的......本来就发育得不太好，出血量不大，可能只是意外，让我随时注意观察。”  
“那我就观察啊，观察了一个月都没动静，偏偏今天来。”田柾国转过身去，头埋在闵玧其肩膀上蹭了蹭，撒娇，“去买东西的时候尴尬死了。收银员以为我帮女朋友买，结果又是哥哥进来给钱，肯定会误会的吧？说不定还会跟同事说......我再也不去那家店买东西了。”

闵玧其像小时候哄他那样一下一下拍他的背，说他想太多，收银员每天接触那么多客人，哪里会记得住买棉条的他。  
弟弟被他哄住了：“好嘛。我有做功课的，妈妈跟医生也讲了很多，我本来都以为不会有机会实践了呢。”  
闵玧其哭笑不得：“来这个，很辛苦吧？”  
“还好我不痛。”弟弟好似有些得意，“不过棉条好奇怪。哥哥能想象吗？就是夹着个不属于自己的东西，虽然软，但还是有......”

剩下的话闵玧其没听进去。  
弟弟一边说他一边想象，只是他想象的物件不单单只是棉条。  
在想象力彻底失控之前，闵玧其打断了弟弟的话——“不舒服的话就换掉吧？反正我会保守秘密。”

田柾国觉得闵玧其的提议不错。  
但他又不想再跑厕所。  
“......光是把它弄进去就花了我好长时间，现在要扯出来好像很浪费。”

闵玧其深吸一口气：“可你不是不舒服？”  
弟弟哎哟一声：“那也要慢慢适应啊。”  
“那随你。”闵玧其说完，打算自己好好消化一下。  
结果弟弟拿手指挠他下巴：“哥哥生气了哦？”

CH5.

闵玧其笑出来。  
他学着弟弟的模样去咬弟弟的手指，含含糊糊地骂弟弟没大没小。  
“哥哥大，我小嘛。”弟弟无忧无虑地跟着笑，“终于把秘密告诉哥哥了，心情真好。”

“嗯。那你要告诉阿姨我知道了吗？”闵玧其又问。  
“不说吧。”田柾国不假思索地开口，“没必要跟妈妈说，不然她又要说我给你添麻烦了。”  
闵玧其说好，跟他拉了勾，问他是不是要睡觉。

弟弟抱着他的脖子不撒手，腻歪了几分钟才说还是听哥哥的话去厕所把棉条取出来，舒舒服服地睡一觉。  
闵玧其没觉得对方的亲昵劲儿有什么不对。

-

田柾国撅着屁股，伸手摸了好久都没找到那根线。  
他又急又慌又害怕，不自然的身体反应好像把线藏得更深了。

好在有闵玧其。  
他一向把对方视为自己的守护者，把对方看作是那个最可靠的保护人，于是他光着屁股跑去门边，把厕所门打开一条缝，冲着外面叫哥哥的名字。  
哥哥很快出现，没有一点不耐烦，温柔地问他怎么了。

田柾国夹着双腿：“......找不到了。”  
“什么找不到了？”  
“线。”田柾国困扰道，“找不到线就弄不出来。”  
闵玧其对女性身体的了解程度还没那么深，有的只是通过不良途径获得的知识。他不太理解弟弟说的找不到具体是什么情况，只好尴尬地站在门外让弟弟再仔细些，让弟弟不要着急，不要弄伤自己。

“可就是找不到嘛。”弟弟凶巴巴地对他吼，“我又没办法把头放下去看！”  
闵玧其没犹豫：“那我们去医院。”  
“不去不去我不去。”弟弟不讲理，蛮横地跺脚，“去医院太丢人了。”  
“那你要我怎么办呢，小国。”闵玧其进退两难，“或者我给阿姨打电话？”

弟弟瘪着嘴，“哥哥不能帮忙吗？”  
“我坐在马桶上，或者趴着躺着，哥哥帮忙找一下嘛。”弟弟说得理直气壮，丝毫不考虑两人现在已经算是男女有别——虽然只是一百对五十。  
闵玧其听完沉默了。

“哥哥。”田柾国又喊他，“你听见了吗？”  
说着从门缝中伸手出去挥了挥。

闵玧其捏住他的手：“再自己试试好不好？哥哥......不方便。”  
弟弟考虑几秒，说好，但要求他一直在门外陪着自己，不可以先回房间。  
“嗯，我就在外面。”闵玧其向他承诺。

-

弟弟的喘息和闷哼被门隔去了一部分，而剩下的，被闵玧其全数听在耳里。  
想象是自由的。  
闵玧其靠着门闭上眼，开始后悔为什么要主动提出让弟弟换棉条——弟弟受折磨，自己也受折磨。

这不应该，也不可以。  
但他还是控制不住身体的反应。  
闵玧其掐着自己的掌心，清了清嗓子：“小国，好了吗？”

“唔。”弟弟顿了顿，“快了。”  
弟弟声音轻快：“我已经抓到那根线啦。”  
闵玧其咽了咽分泌过多的唾液：“......好。”

厕所里的人又开始急促喘息。  
“好了。”弟弟说。  
“嗯。”闵玧其替他松了一口气，“那快点吧，哥哥等你睡觉呢。”  
脚步声又来到了身后。

“可是哥哥......”弟弟敲了敲门，“我忘带卫生巾了。你能帮我拿一片吗？”  
闵玧其问他东西在哪儿，回房间找了一片重新回到厕所门口。  
闵玧其看着玻璃门后的身影：“伸手，我递给你。”  
弟弟便拉开门，伸手出来。

闵玧其不敢直视对方的眼睛，生怕对方察觉到自己的龌龊心思。于是他的视线停留在弟弟的手指上，他发现弟弟的右手中指弄上了一小块血迹，显眼得不行。  
弟弟抓着那片柔软的东西迅速收了手：“哥哥再等我一下。”  
“等你。”闵玧其说，眼前只留下血的影像。

-

终于是躺回床上。

田柾国抓着闵玧其一只手，在快要睡过去的边缘突然醒。  
“哥哥不讲义气。”  
闵玧其已经不困，听了便问他为什么这么说。  
弟弟气鼓鼓的：“因为哥哥不帮忙。”

“这是个人隐私，要保持距离的。”闵玧其解释道。这是明面上最好的借口，挑不出错。  
弟弟哼哼，显然是不解释这套说辞。  
“不许生我的气。”闵玧其转过去，讨好地碰了碰弟弟的脸颊。鼻尖滑过皮肤，弟弟脸上细细软软的绒毛蹭得他有点痒。

弟弟不服气：“你确定不是讨厌我？”  
他不给闵玧其开口的机会，很快又说：“毕竟我和你们又不一样。”  
“瞎说。”闵玧其捂住弟弟的嘴巴，“我永远不会讨厌你。”  
“不讨厌弟弟。”

弟弟应该是信了，轻轻地应了一声。  
“哥哥，我想睡觉了。”  
闵玧其跟他晚安。  
弟弟也说晚安，然后转过身，打算在闵玧其怀里找一个舒服的姿势。

闵玧其慌慌张张伸手抓了凉被隔在两人身体之间：“睡吧。”  
弟弟往后靠了靠，大概是嘟嘟囔囔抱怨被子碍事，但也没做什么，乖乖睡着了。  
睡不着的闵玧其想了好多有的没的，听着怀里人均匀的呼吸一直冷静不下来。最后他凑过去，亲了亲弟弟的耳朵。

-

天空微亮，气温回升，太阳露脸。  
闵玧其抱着田柾国一直睡，睡到中午才被隔壁房间的手机铃声吵醒。

弟弟睡觉不老实，中间不知道换了多少种姿势，现在平躺在床上，手和脚都霸道地搭在闵玧其身上，歪着头拿枕巾挡住了脸。  
闵玧其极其小心地移开弟弟，然后光脚跑去了隔壁。  
他的手机扔在床上，一遍一遍不厌其烦地重复着单调的铃声。

“爸爸。”闵玧其接起电话，“什么事？”  
“你和小国在家吗？怎么都不接电话？”男人显然很担心，声音透出了焦急。  
“哦，我们在家。”闵玧其心虚，然后撒谎，“昨晚陪小国看英文电影，一不小心就看到很晚，所以一直没起，都在赖床。”

电话那头的人换成了田柾国的妈妈。  
女人声音温柔：“玧其啊，能把电话给弟弟吗？我有事想问问他。”  
“嗯，您等等。”闵玧其笑着回答，“我过去叫他。”

CH6.

闵玧其走回弟弟房间，弟弟又换了姿势，好像是闵玧其刚走就伸手去捞了对方的枕头塞在怀里，衣服被弄得掀起一角，露出细细的腰。  
闵玧其把手机放在一边，走到床边俯下身。  
他的嘴唇贴着弟弟的耳朵：“小国乖，阿姨打电话回来了，你接一下好吗？”  
“困。”弟弟皱眉头，伸手捂耳朵。

闵玧其抓着弟弟的手腕轻轻拉：“乖啊，我把手机拿过来。”  
“我困啊。”弟弟说得理直气壮，背过身去继续睡觉。  
闵玧其很无奈。  
他走回去拿起手机：“阿姨，他在赖床。我一会儿把手机贴他脸上你跟他说吧。”  
“好，麻烦你了。”

闵玧其不知道电话里说了些什么，反正弟弟一直嗯嗯嗯的，最后把手机还给他了。还完手机弟弟还要睡，闵玧其算了一下时间，觉得弟弟应该再去厕所换一下东西。  
“还睡啊？你不去换一下么？”闵玧其推推弟弟，“好几个小时了。”  
弟弟不耐烦地睁开眼：“哥哥，你好吵。”

“我是为你好。”闵玧其笑着去捏他鼻子，“快点起来，不能再睡了。”  
弟弟不动，躺在床上耍赖皮：“再睡十分钟。”  
闵玧其伸手抱他：“没有十分钟，醒了就起来。”  
弟弟假意挣扎了几下，然后乖乖让他抱。

-

田柾国的第一次生理期只持续了两天便安稳结束。

这天闵玧其约了朋友打球。  
虽然气温持续飙升，但每天都闷在屋里实在是太没意思，他根本待不住。

他们找了个室内场馆，离家只有几站路，还是地铁直达。  
白天他爸爸和阿姨都要上班，要是闵玧其再出去，家里就只剩田柾国一个人。  
“下午我要出门打球，你要不要一起？”吃午饭的时候闵玧其问，心里还是想要弟弟一起。  
田柾国扭头看窗外：“可是太阳好大。”  
“嗯。”闵玧其点头，“我就是问一下，去不去随你。”

弟弟放下筷子，一脸苦恼：“想跟哥哥一起，但是好热。”说着他扯了扯领口，“我在家里坐着不动都一直冒汗呢。”  
闵玧其看他几秒，开口：“那你在家里吹空调吧。晚上不等我吃饭。”  
“我又没说不去。”弟弟伸脚踢他小腿，脚趾头在在小腿上蹭，“有我认识的人吗？”

闵玧其掏出手机看群，说有郑号锡。  
“哦。”弟弟点点头，“哥哥希望我去吗？”  
“明知故问。”闵玧其敲敲桌子，“要去就快点吃饭。小猪。”  
弟弟瞪他，反驳却没什么底气：“......才不是小猪。”

既然是和弟弟一起，闵玧其便提前叫了车。  
到场馆的时候还挺早，闵玧其占了场子，拍着篮球热身。室内场馆不光是晒不着太阳，甚至还开了点冷气，弟弟在旁边坐了一会儿就说有点冷。  
闵玧其看着弟弟的短袖短裤，让他把自己换下来的衣服搭上。

“穿两件么？”弟弟提起他的T恤看，“衣服好长，像裙子。”说着往自己身上比划，“哇，屁股都会挡住。”  
闵玧其的动作错拍，篮球往旁边滚去。他弯着腰捡球，刚好看见弟弟笔直的小腿在晃。  
小腿上没什么毛，干干净净的，的确很像女孩。

“你又不是没穿裤子。”闵玧其故意凶他，好像这样才能掩饰他最真实的想法。  
田柾国什么都没听出来，开开心心地仰头，用闵玧其的T恤罩在自己脸上：“哥哥的衣服好香。”  
“洗衣粉的味道。”闵玧其捡了球，走过去想摸他的头，却停住了动作。  
他的手掌是脏的。

弟弟嘿嘿笑，然后把T恤覆在自己的膝盖上，解释说自己只是腿冷，搭一下就好。  
“随你。”闵玧其板着脸，“帮我看包。”  
弟弟朝他做一个敬礼的动作：“yes sir！”

-

球赛进行到下午五点，终于结束。  
闵玧其那队大获全胜，而田柾国在场边醒醒睡睡，一直抱着闵玧其的书包。  
赛后一群人直接在场馆里换球服。  
闵玧其站在弟弟面前，有意要挡住他的视线。

弟弟的脸上压出几道蠢蠢的红痕，看他过来就要靠，脑袋隔了层衣服蹭他的小腹。  
闵玧其按着那颗脑袋让他不要乱动：“还说不是小猪，你睡了好久。”  
“没有啊。”弟弟睁眼说瞎话，“哥哥在打球怎么会看到。”  
“我就是看到了。”闵玧其笑，“早知道应该拍下来，免得某人不承认。”

一起打球的朋友商量着稍后吃什么。  
田柾国探头出去，兴致勃勃地听，伸手拉拉闵玧其的衣服：“哥哥，我们也一起吗？”  
“一起一起。”闵玧其无奈道，“一会儿记得给阿姨去个电话，跟她说我们吃完饭再回去。”  
“好啊。”弟弟点点头，把T恤还给他，“换衣服。”  
闵玧其稍微有些不自在，总觉得对着弟弟脱衣服很奇怪，好在弟弟没多想，立刻照手机出来跟妈妈打电话。

背后传来一阵骚动。  
“靠，带妹子来也不说一声。”  
“什么时候脱单了啊？动作挺快。”  
“狗子，把衣服还给我，快点！”

闵玧其套上衣服，疑惑地转过身，发现突然带人过来的是金硕珍。  
金硕珍让那些人闭嘴，然后冲闵玧其使了个眼神——闵玧其往他身边一看，发现站在金硕珍旁边的是个熟人——高二的时候女生给他写过情书，还在比赛时送过水和纸巾。  
不过故事到此为止，女生不是闵玧其喜欢的类型，所以闵玧其把人约出去说了抱歉。  
没想到一年多、两年后的今天，他又和曾经的追求者打了照面。

“我过去一下。”闵玧其摸摸弟弟的头，朝着金硕珍偏头，示意对方去旁边说话。  
金硕珍低声跟女生说了几句话，跟着闵玧其走到了球场旁边。  
闵玧其皱眉：“什么意思？”  
“对不起，我不是故意的。”金硕珍回头看一眼女生，“她都快哭了，我没办法拒绝她。”  
“所以你就把她带过来？带过来不是更尴尬吗？”闵玧其拨了拨汗湿的头发，很是无语，“怎么，她要跟着我们玩？”

金硕珍叹气：“人都来了，总不能直接赶走吧？她说还想再试一次——”  
“我的答案还是那个。”闵玧其打断金硕珍的话，“而且我弟也在。”  
金硕珍愣了一下：“不是，你弟在这里跟她有什么关系？又不是你现任在这里。”

被金硕珍这么一提点，闵玧其也觉得自己的话不太对劲。  
他想了想：“反正还会拒绝她。”  
“喂。”金硕珍挑眉，“不用这么无情吧？不做女朋友也能做朋友啊。”  
闵玧其说自己不缺朋友。  
金硕珍拿他没办法，许诺了一顿大餐之后，闵玧其终于同意留下来一起吃饭。

CH7.

虽然金硕珍只是含糊地介绍了女生的身份，但在场的许多人还是猜出来了。  
不过当事人双方的表情都不太好，所以没谁拿这件事开玩笑，收拾妥当以后分批打车去了订下包间的火锅店。

金硕珍带着女生走在闵玧其后面。

田柾国十分好奇，终于找到机会跟哥哥打听消息：“后面那个姐姐是硕珍哥的女朋友？”  
“差不多。”闵玧其顺着弟弟的猜测说，“你别再扭头看了，不礼貌。”  
弟弟偷着笑：“我就看一眼，很快的。”  
闵玧其伸手拦车，另一只手揽着弟弟的肩膀：“一眼一眼又一眼——要我帮你计数吗？”  
“那不看了嘛。”弟弟耸耸肩，“我只是好奇而已。”

“你好奇什么？”闵玧其问。  
弟弟冲他眨眼：“他们都没牵手。”  
闵玧其：......  
“车来了。”闵玧其冷着脸往后看，“女生坐前面吧。”

-

从场馆到火锅店大概有二十分钟的路程。

田柾国坐在后排最里面，中间是闵玧其，门口是金硕珍。  
他自以为很小声，贴着闵玧其的耳朵问为什么小情侣不坐在一起，结果全车人——包括司机都听到了，害他后来没敢再说话，全程红着脸被哥哥拉下了车。

点菜时先是问了女生。  
照顾对方的口味选了鸳鸯锅，又点上了许多小吃。  
然后菜单递到了田柾国手里，郑号锡把圆珠笔塞进他手里：“想吃什么自己勾。”

田柾国匆匆看一眼，把菜单让了回去：“我不挑食，什么都吃。”说完以后小声问闵玧其自己可不可以要一瓶冰可乐。  
“可乐可以，冰的不行。”闵玧其笑笑，“阿姨那天跟你说少吃点生冷食物，我听见了。”  
弟弟顿时有点不高兴：“那我们一人一半。”很是不情愿地做出了让步。

“一半也不行。”其他人都忙着点菜没空往这边看，闵玧其便大大方方地在桌子下面牵住了弟弟的手，“你的手好冰。”  
弟弟抽手，力气不够大所以没成功。  
他哼了一声，说要去洗手间。  
“我也一起。”闵玧其自然而然地跟着站起来，这下田柾国只好顶着所有人的目光往外走。

洗手间的地面才清理过，水没干透，有点滑。  
闵玧其让弟弟小心，然后看着男孩走近了最里面的隔间。  
是了，他回忆起很多过去的小细节，比如弟弟跟他出去，一向是要进隔间的，而不是直接站在小便池前解决问题。他挺傻的，一直以为弟弟肠胃不太好，现在就都明白了。

洗手间里除了他们没有别人，所以当隔间里响起水流声的时候闵玧其只想离开。  
他又开始想象，这该死的想象。

弟弟很快冲水推门出来。  
他看着闵玧其，问他是上过了还是没上。  
闵玧其扯了一下T恤的下摆，让弟弟先回包间，自己等一会儿再回去。

-

刺激和想象都还不够。  
所以闵玧其只是进隔间冷静了一会儿，等心情平复以后洗了手出门。

门外的小回廊上站着女生——  
她神情不自然，稍微有些风吹草动就抬头四下看。

闵玧其躲不过，打算走过去一次性说清楚。  
女生看着他，满脸通红：“给你添麻烦了不好意思。”  
“没事。”闵玧其淡淡开口，“吃完饭就回去吧，不要在我身上浪费时间。”  
女生瞪大眼睛，像是要哭，但又忍住了：“我连一点机会都没有吗？”

“对不起。”闵玧其对她说，“我有喜欢的人了。”  
他心里想着的是弟弟的脸：“没有骗你，我最近在准备追她。所以......”  
“啊。”女生点点头，“那我......”她转身要走，走出去几步又重新找回来。她伸手从斜跨在身上的小包里摸出来一个盒子，递给闵玧其，“之前给你编的平安符——还是送给你吧。我留着也没什么意思。”说完她挥了挥手，“那我先走了。”

田柾国回到包间，总是弄清楚了来龙去脉。  
郑号锡和金硕珍没瞒他，解释了女生的真实身份又开玩笑让他出去看看闵玧其为什么还没回来。

同桌的人口无遮拦，开玩笑说闵玧其可能是假正经，这会儿说不定已经答应了告白带着女生去开房。刚说完就被金硕珍警告了，金硕珍指了指田柾国：“别乱说话。”  
那人嘻嘻哈哈没个正形：“好嘛，我只是说有这种可能性。”  
“也是。”另一个接话道，“那妹子身材真好，闵玧其千万不要暴殄天物啊。”  
田柾国心里莫名烦躁，腾的一下站起来：“还没上菜，我出去催催。”

“你俩就嘴欠吧。”郑号锡要追，被金硕珍拦住了。  
“让他去。”金硕珍给他倒茶，“一会儿就回来了。”

田柾国在店里走了一圈，无头苍蝇似地东看西看。  
有人冲他吹口哨，他抬头，发现是闵玧其。  
闵玧其几步上去搂着弟弟：“你迷路了吗？”  
“来找你。”田柾国说完才想起自己刚才明明是在生气的，于是他把头扭到一边，现学现用，“你没跟你女朋友出去开房吗？”

闵玧其直接愣了。  
他抓着弟弟的肩膀问，谁跟你说了这些。  
弟弟不理他，低头看鞋尖。  
“我没跟她开房——”闵玧其心里有一团火，“不是，她不是我女朋友。”

田柾国还是愿意相信哥哥的，可他一看，闵玧其手里抓着盒子，抓得很紧。他说不清楚自己为什么会不高兴，但那种情绪太糟糕了，让他整个人都变成了鼓起来的河豚。  
他挣开闵玧其的手，阴阳怪气地开口：“现在还不是。”  
“以后也不会是。”闵玧其解释，“我拒绝她了，你别多想。”

“不是她也还有别的人。”田柾国开始钻牛角尖，“那天你跟他们在楼下，我都听到了——”  
说的是郑号锡跟金硕珍来家里的那天。  
三个人在楼下干杯聊天，吹牛打屁什么都说。  
当时就有谁提了一下女朋友的事，田柾国听得清清楚楚。

闵玧其原本想说的话全都咽回肚子里。  
他伸手抓住弟弟的手腕：“你跟我过来。”  
装着平安符的盒子掉在地上，毫无存在感。

CH8.

男女厕所旁边还有一间母婴室。  
闵玧其抓着田柾国进了那里。  
他怀疑这件母婴室根本就没人用过——头顶的灯光亮起，整间小屋干干净净。

“田柾国。”闵玧其已经很久没像这样连名带姓地叫过弟弟，“我们好好谈谈，你到底在为什么怄气。”  
田柾国要走，伸手开门。  
闵玧其从后面抱着他，抵在门上：“说清楚了再出去。”

“我没有。”弟弟总喜欢否认，这时候也一样。  
“我才没有怄气。”弟弟用手肘撞他腰，“别压着我。”

闵玧其见他有点动怒，稍微松了松。  
“不压你，那你转过来。”闵玧其说道，“转过来看着我。”  
屋子里有一张可供妈妈给孩子更换纸尿片的小床，闵玧其盯着那张小床看了几秒，说：“我抱你过去。”他不管弟弟要怎么样，直接把人抱起来，然后放去了床上。

“会塌的！”田柾国吓得不敢动，委屈地看着闵玧其，“你就是想我摔跤出丑。”  
闵玧其点头：“是啊，我就这么想的，你能把我怎么样？”  
田柾国手指紧紧抓着小床的边缘：“......我不能怎么样。”  
过几秒又说，就算你交了女朋友我也不能怎么样。

闵玧其抬他的下巴，命令他不许躲。  
“我没有女朋友，还要说多少次你才能听明白？”

弟弟语调都变了——“那你以后都不会有吗？”  
差不多是要哭了。

闵玧其被弟弟的表情吓到，一时之间都愣在那里，既没有安慰对方，也没有移开托着对方下巴的手。  
“反正还有三十八天你就要读大学了，大学里那么多女孩子，你难道没有一个喜欢的吗？”  
闵玧其没想到弟弟一直在倒数计时。

“反正哥哥不是我，没有这么一副奇奇怪怪的身体。哥哥可以找女孩子，我不能。”田柾国用力推开闵玧其的手，转过头不想让对方看到自己的眼泪，“......男孩子也不能。我是小怪物。”  
闵玧其终于在这哭声中找回自己的承诺和答案。  
他上前抱着弟弟——因为高度不太一样还只能弯腰屈膝——他扭头去亲弟弟的脸，嘴唇碰到更多的是咸咸的眼泪，“你不是小怪物，你是哥哥的宝贝。”

闵玧其说，我敢承认，你敢吗？  
弟弟哭了一会儿，缓过来了，问他什么敢不敢。  
闵玧其不准他再扭头，盯着他水汪汪的眼睛：“哥哥敢承认喜欢你，你敢吗？”  
“你敢说你不是在吃醋？”  
“你敢说你不是在嫉妒？”  
“你敢说只把哥哥当哥哥吗？” 

-

“快来快来！”金硕珍看着终于回来的两人热情地招手，“刚把荤菜下了些，一会儿锅开了就能吃。”女生离开时给他发了消息，所以他也猜到闵玧其是再一次拒绝了对方，只是他没想通为什么这两兄弟出去了这么久才回来。再一看，弟弟好像还在闹脾气。

郑号锡起身让他们坐进去。  
“弟弟怎么了？”郑号锡关切地看着田柾国，“是不是你哥欺负你？”  
“没有。”田柾国垂着头坐回自己的座位，“出了点小事故。”

闵玧其表情自然地圆谎：“地滑，摔了一跤，哭鼻子呢。”  
其他人都发出了善意的笑声。  
“小朋友真可爱。”圆桌的另一边有人把装着小吃的盘子递过来，“吃酥肉，刚炸出来的，味道还不错。”  
“谢谢哥哥。”田柾国伸手接，接过来以后就埋头吃。

“慢一点。”闵玧其伸手抚了抚弟弟的背，然后顺着背脊往下略过腰和屁股，把手放在了弟弟的大腿上。  
弟弟动作一顿，偷偷偏头看他。  
没关系的。  
他跟弟弟比口型。

包间里越来越热闹。  
田柾国参与不了那些聊天的话题，于是认真地吃东西。  
只是哥哥的手一直放在他的大腿上，搞得他有点不舒服——不舒服是因为湿漉漉的某个地方。他说不清楚怎么样才算舒服，所以他稍稍抖了抖腿，希望哥哥可以把手收回去，不然总是用一只手吃饭的话，碗会容易掉下去。  
但哥哥不懂他的暗示，反而把手往上摸了摸，几根指头的指尖正好摸进他的短裤裤口，贴着他的皮肤又潮又热。

田柾国又想哭了。

-

闵玧其喝了点酒，不多，但还是故意在弟弟面前装出不胜酒力的模样，要求弟弟陪着自己走一走。

夜风凉爽，带着不知名野花的气味拂面而来。  
闵玧其牢牢抓住弟弟的手，问他晚饭有没有吃饱。  
“吃饱了，我一直在吃啊——火锅粉还吃了两份。”弟弟警惕地看他一眼，发现他什么都没说以后才说是以为他又要喊小猪。

闵玧其笑了笑，如弟弟所愿喊了一声小猪。  
“啊，哥哥你是故意的。”弟弟骂他讨厌，突然加快脚步往前走。  
闵玧其追上去：“讨厌吗？那之前是谁哭着说喜欢我啊？”  
弟弟不说话。  
“是小猪吗？”闵玧其问道。  
“不是小猪。”弟弟说，说完停下来看着闵玧其，“小猪难听。”  
闵玧其耐心等他开口：“那什么好听？”  
弟弟扭扭捏捏：“你之前喊的那个。”  
“之前什么？”闵玧其偏要装傻。  
“你知道。”弟弟顿了顿，“闵玧其你知道的。”

闵玧其笑着亲他嘴，就像之前在火锅店的小房间里做过的那样亲他嘴。  
亲他嘟起来的嘴唇，舔他甜甜的舌头，伸手握他软软的腰——  
“宝贝。”闵玧其说了弟弟想听的，“我的名字不许乱叫。”  
“我是哥哥。”

田柾国胆子小，没让闵玧其亲太久就慌慌张张推开对方往旁边走。  
闵玧其这次不追了，等弟弟发现自己没跟上来以后才慢吞吞地抬起手：“过来。”  
“你过来。”弟弟也不走了，同样抬起手，“哥哥过来。”  
闵玧其笑：“弟弟过来。”  
弟弟摇头：“弟弟不过来。”  
两个人幼稚极了，你一句我一句的站在马路上发神经。

最后还是当哥哥的先低头——  
闵玧其走过去抱住弟弟，正好弟弟身后是一颗用于体现城市绿化成果的大树，他带着弟弟后退，等弟弟靠在树上以后他才开口：“哥哥过来了，你满意吗？”  
弟弟说还行。  
所以闵玧其打算让弟弟更开心一点。他把弟弟困在自己怀中，牵着弟弟的手去了一个地方，他低头，宝贝，哥哥想要你也过来。  
过来哥哥这里。

CH9.

田柾国不傻，甚至在某些事情上聪明得可以。  
他觉得闵玧其呼出的气太烫了，喷在他的脸上喷在他的脖子上仿佛立刻要烧起一场大火。  
他被闵玧其抓着手，碰到了柔软的布料和柔软布料下与之相反的硬。

“哥哥。”他用求饶的语气出了声，“哥哥，我们回家。”  
“嗯，要回家。”闵玧其重复他的话，“然后呢？”  
田柾国头也不敢抬：“叔叔和妈妈会催的。”  
“他们不会。”闵玧其说，“有我带着你，他们很放心。”

“可是不回家吗？很晚了。”田柾国根本不敢用力，手背被那东西磨得发麻发痒，“喝了酒还是早点休息吧。”  
闵玧其听得心软，又不舍得放过弟弟：“说点我喜欢听的。”  
弟弟犹犹豫豫：“哥哥，你喜欢听什么？”  
他用另一只空着的手摸闵玧其的耳垂。  
闵玧其不给他提示，让他自己想。

“......哥哥应该喜欢听好话吧？”弟弟自言自语，更像是在征求闵玧其的意见，“哥哥最好了。”  
闵玧其开口，说既然哥哥最好，那是不是应该给最好的哥哥一点奖励。  
话音刚落，弟弟突然反客为主，抓着他的手按向自己的胸口——“这个行吗？这个算不算？”  
闵玧其快疯了。

-

回家的时候两个大人坐在客厅里看电视。  
田恬听到开门声回头看了一眼：“小国，今天跟哥哥出去玩得开心吗？”  
“开、开心。”田柾国蹲下去要脱鞋，没想到闵玧其动作更快地蹲了下去，替他拉开鞋带，又把拖鞋摆到他面前。他怕被妈妈看出什么，跟着蹲了下去，结果闵玧其得寸进尺，靠过来亲了他的嘴，然后神色如常地站起来去够自己的拖鞋。

“外面很热吗？脸这么红。”田恬不疑有他，让田柾国坐来自己身边，“是吃火锅了吧？我闻到味道了。”  
田柾国嗯一声，走去沙发旁边却不坐。他看着旁边的闵忠哲，“叔叔好。”  
闵忠哲冲他笑了笑：“你哥没欺负你吧？我怕他一疯起来就不管你了。”  
“我没有。”闵玧其走过去捏了捏闵忠哲的肩膀，“爸，你对我有点信心好吗？”说完他打了个哈欠，“下午打球好累，我先上楼了啊——小国，一会儿喝点水，晚上吃得太咸了。”

田柾国突然被点名，愣了一下。  
哥哥，也太大胆了吧？他看向闵玧其，说知道，说完正好转身去了厨房，不再给对方调侃的机会。

闵玧其早早洗漱完回了自己房间。  
田柾国磨蹭了一阵子，等妈妈和闵叔叔都用过厕所以后才抱着换洗衣服和浴巾走了进去。他锁上厕所门，放下手里的东西，然后轻轻地扯着短裤往下拉。  
短裤滑落至脚踝，裤裆那一片的颜色明显要更深一些。  
“啊......”他盯着短裤红了脸。

接着是内裤。  
内裤的湿润程度更严重，布料依依不舍地被拉离他的身体，试图用黏液挽留——  
田柾国飞快地脱掉内裤，蹲下去抱着自己的膝盖。  
他不知道会这样，不知道自己会湿成这样。

-

闵玧其没想到今晚会中大奖。  
光是隔着衣服碰了碰弟弟的胸脯他都觉得自己会在下一秒爆炸。  
很丢脸，他的自控力在弟弟面前不值一提。

“算。”他声音沙哑，手又往下按了按。  
很软。  
他试着张开五指，问弟弟可不可以。

弟弟嘴巴微张，显然是惊讶于他的厚脸皮。  
不过闵玧其做好了被拒绝的准备，并不打算强迫对方。  
然而弟弟说可以。  
他心脏跳得超级快，比打完正常篮球赛的心跳速度还要快。他特意选了这条没什么人走的小路，左看右看以后贴了过去，然后掌心划圈轻轻揉了两圈：“痛吗？”

弟弟说不痛。  
所以他收拢手指，发现弟弟的胸部似乎并不完全平坦。  
他很想拉开弟弟的领口看，但他觉得那样太超过了，所以他还是隔着衣服去揉弟弟的胸，揉着揉着就看弟弟咬着嘴唇轻轻哼。  
“怎么了？”闵玧其问。  
“没。”弟弟声音发抖，“奇怪......除了检查的医生，哥哥是第一个。”

弟弟不需要什么都解释，闵玧其听懂了。  
毕竟他的掌心已经感觉到弟弟立起来的小小乳头。  
他朝弟弟吹气，弟弟睁眼，说他是酒鬼。  
“对啊。”闵玧其爽快地承认，“那你是什么？”他放过弟弟的胸口直接往下摸，伸手摸完前面的又并起两指蹭弟弟的裤裆，“是不是色鬼？”

-

田柾国起码在厕所待了有半小时，出去的时候做贼一样，把洗干净的内裤晾去了阳台。  
短裤的布料要厚一些，他不想洗，于是找盆子接水泡起来，要是妈妈问，那就说是吃火锅时弄上了油，提前泡一泡洗得更干净。  
他觉得自己很聪明，哼着歌关上了阳台灯。

下一秒，他撞进一片熟悉的味道里。  
是哥哥。

“嘘。”闵玧其让他安静，然后牵着田柾国走向自己的房间。  
主卧的门虚掩着，台灯已经熄灭。

“你干嘛。”田柾国好久没来闵玧其的房间，发现对方的房间里好像多了不少东西。  
他盯着对方书桌上的相框：“这是什么时候的照片？”  
那是闵玧其还在校队时拍的照片，他抱着篮球站在篮筐下，表情嚣张。  
“帅吗？”闵玧其拿起相框看了看，“我觉得一般。”

弟弟小声“呸”，呸完朝他伸手：“我钱包里还差一张照片。”  
闵玧其笑笑，把相框递给他：“看看你差得是不是这一张。”  
“不是。”弟弟口是心非，“但我勉强接受。”  
“走的时候再拿。”闵玧其走到床边坐下，又轻轻拍了拍床，“过来坐。”

弟弟摇头：“我不想坐。”  
“过来。”闵玧其说，“乖一点，不要吵醒他们。”  
“哦。”一提大人弟弟就很听话了，踩着拖鞋走过去，问他到底有什么事。  
闵玧其抱他，他就自觉分开腿坐了上去。

“脚，没擦干。”闵玧其捏他的脚腕，“会着凉。”  
弟弟脚往前伸直，在他的床单上蹭：“......现在擦干了。”  
闵玧其笑他耍小聪明，可惜光有小聪明还不够——目前的姿势太妙了。闵玧其往上顶，死死扣着弟弟：“给哥哥看看那里干没干。”  
说得太快，看字都像是和最后一个字同样发音。

CH10.

弟弟一直没说话。  
十来秒后，弟弟突然伸手紧紧搂住了他的脖子。

闵玧其抬起手揉弟弟的后脑勺，问他怎么了。  
弟弟小声在他耳旁说有一点点。  
“有一点点什么？”闵玧其发现卧室忘记上锁，可他舍不得放开弟弟，于是只能默默祷告爸爸或是阿姨不要突然起来。  
弟弟把他搂得更紧，说：“我是说......那里，有一点点湿。”  
然后又补充道，“怪怪的。”

闵玧其呼吸一顿：“哪里怪？”  
“之前是干的。”弟弟扭了扭屁股，不好意思地开口，“哥哥一靠近我，就......”他省略了几个字，“所以很奇怪。”  
弟弟说完便把脸埋了下去。

“如果我这样呢？”闵玧其右手往下移，托着弟弟一侧臀肉，然后自己继续朝上顶——这次顶的力度稍微大了一些，拱起来的裤裆蹭过弟弟双腿间的美妙凹陷——“这样会不会更湿？”  
弟弟说不知道。  
“你知道的。”闵玧其笑着亲向弟弟红透了的耳朵。  
他还是不放心，想要过去锁门。  
但他决定交给弟弟选择。

“小国，如果我现在要你过去锁门，你会锁门还是逃回房间呢？”  
闵玧其问。  
“我为什么要逃？”弟弟反问道。  
“好，我去锁门。”闵玧其拍拍他的屁股让他起来，“既然你在我床上擦干了脚，那我就要负责到底。”  
弟弟从他身上下去，抱着腿坐在床边，瞪着眼睛很疑惑的样子。  
闵玧其轻轻把锁扣转过去，“咔”的一声锁扣插进锁槽。他一步一步往床边走，盯着他的弟弟，盯着他的妹妹。

田柾国闭上眼睛：“哥哥你关灯。”

-

黑暗中即将发生什么，不言而喻。

闵玧其摸索着靠近床，还没摸到弟弟，弟弟就先抓住了他的手。  
“关了灯，看不见。”闵玧其陈述事实，“小国，我看不见。”

“那里......看起来很奇怪。”田柾国说，“不想让你看。”  
闵玧其沉默片刻，问：“那刚才为什么不走？”  
这次轮到田柾国沉默。

“为什么？”闵玧其又问了一遍。  
“可以摸。”弟弟声音很轻很轻，如果不是闵玧其把呼吸都放慢了速度，或许会错过这句珍贵的许诺。  
弟弟的掌心渐渐变热，开口说可以摸。

闵玧其脱了鞋，跪上床。  
他依稀看见床上有一个坐着的身影，那是弟弟。  
弟弟一言不发，拉着他的手往自己身上带。  
“不急。”闵玧其说道，“我们先做点别的。”

闵玧其让弟弟靠近，等人靠近了便把人按在了床上。  
他低头亲弟弟，一边亲一边要弟弟把自己抱紧。  
弟弟伸手抓他的手臂，勾他的脖子，模仿他的动作张开嘴巴伸舌头。  
“哥哥......”弟弟不停喘气，在接吻的间隙叫他，“哥哥，我难受。”  
“哪里难受？”闵玧其继续亲他，“跟哥哥说哪里难受。”

弟弟抬起腰，拿裤裆蹭他，说哪里都难受。  
闵玧其便停下来，躺在弟弟身边，换了个姿势去摸弟弟前面翘起来的那根。  
弟弟的男性器官发育正常，被他握在手里，没一会儿就越来越硬。

“嘘，要小声点。”其实弟弟根本没怎么发出声音，但闵玧其还是强调了一次。  
他做这种事比弟弟更熟练，知道哪里是最敏感的地方，也知道要怎么搓揉才能让弟弟爽。弟弟侧过身，一只脚抬起来压在他身上，嘴里说不出一句完整的话。

闵玧其的拇指搔刮过弟弟淌水的龟头，然后加快了动作。  
“哥哥！”弟弟伸手抓住他，像是求救也像是求饶。  
“乖......”闵玧其吻住弟弟的嘴，喃喃道很快就好。

-

田柾国根本忘记自己是在闵玧其的房间里，射完以后大脑一片空白，躺在床上轻轻喘息。  
“过来。”闵玧其的手掌贴上他的身体，又正好按在胸口，把他整个人带进了怀里。

“嗯。”田柾国还很敏感，被闵玧其按着胸下意识地动了动身体。  
闵玧其咬他的耳朵，让他别动，接着后臀就抵上了什么东西。  
田柾国伸手推了推横在自己胸前的手臂，说痒。

“那你把衣服撩起来。”闵玧其说，“快。”  
弟弟很乖，放下手就去抓自己的衣摆。他动作慢吞吞的，一点一点卷着衣摆推到了胸口，闵玧其便毫不客气地又把手放了上去。  
闵玧其嗅着弟弟头发上的淡淡香气，手掌前后左右地绕圈，“好软，想尝尝。”

弟弟抓住他的手腕说不要，脑袋也跟着摇晃，蹭的他脖子特别痒。  
“我就那么一说。”闵玧其笑了笑，“小气鬼。”  
“我不是。”弟弟反驳他，但很快反驳就只剩下舒爽的气音。

“光是被揉胸就湿成这样吗？”  
田柾国都没注意闵玧其是什么时候又把手摸向了自己腿间，听到这句话他连忙后知后觉地夹腿，却正好夹住了闵玧其的手。  
对方的手指灵活，向前一探正好摸到了柔软而湿润的缝隙。  
田柾国屏住呼吸：“别......”

“是你说的可以摸。”闵玧其说他不守信用，一边说一边用膝盖撞他的膝盖窝。田柾国腿更软了，不由自主地分开来——这次闵玧其没给他机会再次合拢腿，膝盖直接就着那个姿势卡进去，让他不得不乖乖敞开双腿。  
闵玧其的手指轻轻搓弄，紧紧关闭着的小小缝隙就悄悄流出了更多的汁液。  
“小国这里，好干净。”闵玧其没摸到什么毛，笑着问弟弟知不知道什么是白虎。

弟弟咬着嘴唇哼哼，显然是根本不在意他问了些什么。  
好在闵玧其也不是非得要个答案。  
闵玧其用两指拨开弟弟的阴唇，找到了藏在中间的小小阴蒂。他努力回想那些A片里男人的手法，试探性着按着阴蒂揉了揉——就像他揉弟弟的乳头那样——

“哥哥......”弟弟转过头，“亲我。”  
亲我啊，他说。

闵玧其满足了弟弟的愿望。  
但他手上的动作并未停止，而是一下比一下温柔地用手指抚慰弟弟。  
弟弟好乖，哪里都好乖。  
嘴巴湿湿软软，舌头跟着他追；小缝湿湿软软，阴蒂硬得发烫。

“宝贝。”闵玧其叫他，“我可以把手指放进去吗？”  
说的是那个害羞又可爱的肉穴。

CH11.

一切都乱套了。   
田柾国心想。

闵玧其翻身压在他的身上，一边吻他一边摸他的腿根。  
湿热的吻从额头到鼻梁再到嘴唇，随即又跑去了脖子锁骨和胸口。  
田柾国一只手无力地攀附在闵玧其的肩膀上，小声说哥哥我好累。  
闵玧其笑：“你又没出什么力，怎么会累？”说完便低头用嘴巴含住了他的乳肉。

他尝到了。  
闵玧其知道弟弟不会拒绝，于是游刃有余地用舌尖推了推弟弟的乳头。  
“好嫩。”他说，然后混合了适度的力气开始吮吸。  
弟弟抱着他的头，腿抬起来蹭他的腰侧，“别、别咬。”  
“我只是在舔。”闵玧其不得不纠正弟弟的说法，接着去舔另一边。他舔到弟弟两边的乳头都立了起来，这才用双手去挤压弟弟的乳肉。

直接摸上去的手感很好，而且刚好能被他的手掌包住。  
闵玧其甚至打算偷偷去买上几套蕾丝胸衣，再想办法哄弟弟穿上。  
一定很可爱。  
一定很色。

田柾国快要失去思考能力。  
但他知道，腿间有一股接一股的热流涌出，那是他哥哥逗出来了。  
可他哥哥现在只顾着玩弄他那不够大的胸脯，不管下面失守的城池。  
田柾国越想越委屈，终于捂着脸小声地哭了起来。

闵玧其以为自己弄疼了弟弟，慌慌张张地去捧弟弟的脸：“是我不好，对不起，很痛对不对？”  
弟弟摇头说不是。  
“对不起。”闵玧其便以为是因为这件事本身，想来弟弟还不能接受——虽然他们是没有血缘关系的兄弟，但关系的转化如此之快，倒也不是能够立刻被谅解。  
可弟弟还是摇头，哭哭啼啼几分钟之后才揭晓了答案。

“下面湿乎乎的......”弟弟扭捏地开口，“要哥哥摸。”  
别说是摸，就算是要他舔，他也是乐意的。

-

闵玧其的中指再次摸进田柾国毫无遮挡的下身。  
弟弟的阴蒂太可爱了，指腹刚摸过去，它就热情地探头迎接。  
阴唇之间全是弟弟流出来的湿润，他知道，那都是因为他。这种认知让闵玧其很满意，他顺利地找到那处湿润的开关，用指尖搓软了，插进去，“小国，这是哥哥的手指。”

“嗯。”弟弟跪在床上，膝盖下面压着枕头，而手抓着床板。  
闵玧其让弟弟记住这种感觉，接着慢慢往里推手指。  
弟弟的屁股微微翘着，背过去不知脸上是什么表情。当然，在没开灯的房间里，即使转过来他也不一定看得清。闵玧其一直硬着，但身上的衣服都好端端穿着，只用那里去蹭弟弟的大腿。

“小猪。”闵玧其忍不住要这么叫弟弟，手指转了转，说：“里面的肉都是嫩的。”  
他简直快要忍不住，贴上去亲弟弟的肩膀弟弟的手臂：“你自己摸过吗？”  
“没......有......”弟弟可能是怕，想要偷偷往前跑，闵玧其便用手指追上去，弟弟紧张地夹了夹他，突然又涌出一小股黏液，弄湿了闵玧其整个掌心。

闵玧其让他不许躲，放轻动作让他缓了缓。  
“里面真的好嫩。”闵玧其送了中指的第二指节，浅浅地插，轻轻地揉，“又很会吸——老实告诉我，你自己有没有玩过这里？”  
弟弟不说话，被他用手指顶了顶才说偶尔有。  
闵玧其问他是怎么玩的，弟弟想了想才说只是夹腿。

“夹腿舒服还是夹手指舒服？”闵玧其的手指越陷越深，根本不舍得再拔出来。  
弟弟这次不假思索地回答了，他说更喜欢手指。  
“因为摸到了，对吗？”闵玧其笑笑，“那要不要换舌头？夹哥哥的舌头。”  
弟弟呼吸一顿，“脏。”  
“不脏。”闵玧其开口，“其实小国很期待吧？坐在哥哥脸上被哥哥舔？”说着说着他便加快了手指抽插的速度，黏腻的声音在安静的房间里显得格外清晰——

弟弟的身体跟着他的手指摇晃，穴里的肉也吸得更紧，闵玧其怕速度太快弄伤他便打算先把手指抽出来，没想到弟弟却不懂他的苦心——男孩的屁股追上来，用力地撞上他的手指，然后塌了腰，呜咽着流出了更多的液体。  
如果闵玧其没有猜错的话，弟弟应该是潮吹了。

-

好痒。  
田柾国缩脚，感觉有什么东西一直在他脚心挠。  
他又困又累，连睁开眼睛看一眼都做不到。可是那东西太讨厌了，明明他都已经躲开了却还要追上来，害他不得不起来——

“醒了？”闵玧其手里捏了根不知从什么地方搞来的羽毛冲他笑，“起床吃饭。”  
田柾国揉揉眼睛，刚要坐起来就觉得腰酸腿也酸。他表情一变，迅速掀开被子要看，结果闵玧其按住他的手，还没说什么，就看田恬走了过来。  
“妈妈。”  
“阿姨。”  
田柾国和闵玧其同时出声。

田恬有些无奈地看着还愣在床上的儿子：“多大了还赖床，快起来吃饭。玧其，你先下去吃吧，不等他。”  
“没事。”闵玧其藏好手里的羽毛，“还是要等，我怕他哭鼻子。”  
“谁哭鼻子啊？”田柾国瞪大眼睛，“哥哥你瞎说。”

田恬哭笑不得，伸出手指点了点儿子的额头：“你啊你，就是仗着你哥哥宠你。”带着儿子嫁过来之前她还担心两人合不来，没想到闵玧其处处都很照顾田柾国，几乎是把他当成了自己的亲生弟弟。想到这里她免不了要叹气，要是田柾国不是双性，或许也不必实时谨记自己的提醒刻意和这个好哥哥保持一定的距离......说不定关系还会更好些呢？田恬藏起自己的心思，拍了拍田柾国的肩膀，“别再睡了，赶紧起床洗漱。嘴巴嘟着干嘛？我可不吃这一套。”

“阿姨我盯着他。”闵玧其说道，“保证让他在五分钟内乖乖下楼。”  
田恬“哎”了一声，“田柾国动作快点，不许再磨蹭。”  
“知道了，知道了。”田柾国拍了拍被子，“你们都出去。”

CH12.

闵玧其当然不会出去。  
他抱着双臂挡在门口，盯着还没睡够的弟弟——

“转过去。”田柾国脸红，“我要换衣服了。”  
“不能看吗？”闵玧其像是自言自语，“我又不是——哦，我确实没看过。”说着他放轻了声音，“不过我都摸过了，很好摸。”  
都是大实话。

弟弟瞪目皱眉看他，顺手又抄起旁边的衣服往他身上砸。  
身为前任校队篮球队队长的闵玧其怎么可能错过这一击呢？他伸手接住弟弟的衣服，抓起来送到了自己鼻子旁，闻了闻说味道很香。  
弟弟不是他的对手，支支吾吾也没说出个所以然来，干脆背了过去。

“不逗你了。”闵玧其把衣服抖了抖，“伸手，我帮你穿。”  
弟弟抬起手臂，乖巧地任由他摆布。  
闵玧其没有多余的小动作，很快帮弟弟穿好衣服。

早餐是闵忠哲买回来的豆浆油条。  
漫长的暑假假期让田柾国长出了一身懒骨头，再加上昨晚在闵玧其房间里做的那些事，他根本就是眯着眼睛半梦半醒地往嘴里送吃的。

闵玧其就坐在田柾国旁边，不动声色却始终很在意弟弟的动作。  
当他看到弟弟第二次在鼻尖上弄上豆浆的时候终于忍不住笑了出来。他一笑，桌子对面的两个大人也跟着笑出声来。田柾国一脸茫然，猛地睁开眼想要知道他们是在笑什么。

“要不要我喂你啊？”闵玧其大大方方地开玩笑，脚在桌子下面勾了勾弟弟的小腿。  
“没睡醒！”弟弟的回答不像话，尴尬地伸手拿着纸巾擦了擦鼻子，“......暑假都不让我睡懒觉。”趁这机会终于是小小地反抗了一下。

田恬抬眼看他：“谁让你每天晚睡晚起？同样是放暑假，玧其就不像你。”  
闵忠哲截住话头：“小孩子嘛，多睡觉才能长高。老婆，你就让他睡吧。”  
“不行。”田恬在这件事上丝毫不肯让步，“这是坏习惯，要改。”  
田柾国看看这个，看看那个，决定不再开口参与谈话，夹起一小截油条泡进了豆浆里。

饭后田恬和闵忠哲一起出了门。  
两人现在是夫妻档开公司，生意做得红火，感情也愈发牢固。  
“写完作业要是没事做就跟着哥哥出去。”田恬宝贝这个儿子却不想他真的因为身体的缺陷就放弃原本应该拥有的快乐时光，“但是要听哥哥的话，知道吗？”  
“我想游泳。”田柾国小声说，“可以吗？”  
田恬犹豫片刻，让他一定要小心。  
田柾国答应了。

-

闵玧其监督着弟弟完成了上午的学习计划。  
中午弟弟说想要吃爽口的凉面，他便叫了外卖。两个人盘腿坐在客厅里，一边吃凉面一边看着电视里的喜剧电影。  
“好吃吗？”闵玧其见弟弟吃得开心，问了一句。  
“好吃。”弟弟点头，“夏天太热，都没什么胃口。哥哥又不让喝冰可乐——唉，我的人生好无聊。”

“瞎说。”闵玧其起身，把吃空的打包盒盖上盖子扔进了旁边的塑料袋里。  
“有冰可乐就不无聊了吗？”他伸手帮弟弟擦了擦不小心溅到衣服上的小小油渍，“白衣服，好明显。”  
弟弟看一眼，说吃完就把衣服换下来。  
闵玧其嗯了一声，往后靠着沙发点烟。

弟弟立马回头：“又抽！”  
“饭后一支烟，快活似神仙。”闵玧其笑了笑，“吃你的面，管得真宽。”  
弟弟居然放下了筷子，凶巴巴地表示就要管这么宽。  
闵玧其往他脸上喷了一口烟：“你是谁啊，你要这么管我。”

弟弟涨红了脸，用脚轻轻踢他，嘴里说着就管就管，却不回答闵玧其的那个问题。  
闵玧其抓住他的脚腕：“再踢一下我就打屁股了啊。”  
一句话成功制服了弟弟。  
“哼，就知道威胁我。”弟弟做鬼脸，转过去继续吃面。

闵玧其盯着弟弟宽大T恤下隐约看到的身体轮廓，凑上去亲了亲弟弟的脖子。  
“我喜欢你管我。”

-

午睡是在弟弟的房间。

闵玧其今天起了个大早把人送回对面房间，睡眠严重不足。  
现在他被弟弟拉着，脑袋刚挨着枕头就困得不行，哈欠连天。

“下午想做什么？”快睡过去之前闵玧其问了一句。午睡不能睡太久，不然起来的时候浑身都不舒服，软绵绵的没有力气。  
弟弟回答说想游泳。  
“小区的游泳池是不是开了？也不知道小屁孩多不多。”闵玧其呢喃说道，“要是人多我们就换个地方。”  
“好啊。”弟弟凑上去亲他下巴，“游泳很凉快的。”

闵玧其笑了笑：“你要是不贴这么紧也很凉快的——”他把手绕过去捏弟弟的屁股，“之前也不见你这么黏我，现在真是越来越乖了。”  
“贴着舒服。”弟弟小声说。  
“就想贴着哥哥。”弟弟一边说一边往他怀里挤，“昨天晚上......好舒服的。”

闵玧其动作一顿：“现在跟我聊这个就别想睡午觉了。”  
他的这句话绝非危言耸听。  
“你当然舒服了，舒服得把哥哥的床都尿湿了。”闵玧其舔他的耳朵，“害得哥哥还要偷偷摸摸换床单。”

弟弟听不得这些话，伸手捂他的嘴，不许他继续说。  
闵玧其偏不。  
闵玧其又舔弟弟的掌心，舔得怕痒的弟弟往后缩，往里躲。

田柾国再笨也不会不知道那些东西其实不是尿，但他开不了口，也没底气反驳对方，傻乎乎地又把自己送到了闵玧其嘴边。  
闵玧其跟他接吻，教他回应教他主动。  
田柾国还没游泳就先有了即将溺水的危机感——他伸手去摸闵玧其，大概是从对方的胸口摸到了硬挺的滚烫，他闭着眼睛去拉对方的裤子，“哥哥也舒服。”

弟弟的手欲拒还迎。  
“眼睛睁开。”闵玧其说，弟弟照做。  
他握着弟弟的手去摸自己的阴茎：“慢一点，用力一点。”  
“好大。”弟弟开口，眼神不往下，而是看他的眼睛。  
“嗯，所以以后不要哭。”闵玧其跟他开玩笑。

“以后？”弟弟没明白，一边动手腕一边问。  
闵玧其笑着搂住他，在没有别人的房间里跟他讲悄悄话。  
“哥哥干进去的时候。”

CH13.

结果是磨蹭到快三点才出门。

田柾国被闵玧其弄醒的时候又小小地发了一通脾气，但是闵玧其抱着他好言好语地哄了几句，他就乖乖地张开嘴巴让哥哥亲，亲完还被哥哥揉了揉胸。  
“内裤要换。”田柾国揪着闵玧其的衣摆，小声提醒，“还是湿湿的。”  
闵玧其坐在床边收拾浴巾和泳裤，突然想到了一件很重要的事：“游泳的时候怎么办？”他指了指弟弟有着明显起伏的胸口和昨晚造访过的可爱小缝，“会被人看见的。”

弟弟一只手还在扯内裤，听了这话也愣住了：“......其实还好。”  
“你都答应我了！”弟弟坐起来，“不许反悔。”  
“没反悔，我是在替你操心。”闵玧其皱眉，“是不是被我揉大了？”

田柾国毫不客气地拍他手：“那你还弄。”  
闵玧其却跳过这句话说起别的来：“中午明明是你在弄我，怎么自己偷偷摸摸湿了？”他伸手在弟弟双腿间飞快地摸一把，“其实还好，等会儿去游泳正好换了。”

-

暑假的小区泳池简直是小朋友们的天堂。

闵玧其刚一过去就有点后悔，觉得不该带弟弟过来。弟弟却很兴奋，拍拍他的手臂说要先去更衣室。  
“等会儿。”闵玧其抓住弟弟，“我跟你一起。”  
好在叽叽喳喳闹个不停的小朋友都在旁边那个浅水的儿童游泳池，给成人使用的泳池里没什么人，安安静静的。

小区的更衣室比较简陋，两人迅速换好了泳裤，把换下来的衣服塞进了柜子里。闵玧其取下钥匙圈套在自己手腕上，小声让弟弟站过去些，他好看一看——小小的凹陷并不明显，如果不是有意要看的话应该不会被发现。  
虽然他心里不乐意，却不想弟弟失望，于是什么都没说，抓起浴巾搭在了弟弟肩膀上。

“怎么不说话呀。”弟弟穿着一双人字拖，“啪嗒啪嗒”地走在积了水的瓷砖上。  
闵玧其摇摇头：“没什么。”  
“可是你都不笑。”弟弟停下来，“你是不是不高兴我去游泳？”  
“没有。”闵玧其配合他笑了笑，“就是想弄你。”  
弟弟撅着嘴，大概是猜到他在想什么，抓他的手指说对不起，说没有下次，说就玩一会儿。

闵玧其叹了一口气。  
他们站在昏暗的走廊，空气中是消毒水的味道。  
正前方对着室外的通透明亮，水声和小孩子的笑闹声传了过来——闵玧其亲了弟弟，不带任何一点色情的意味，嘴唇温柔地落在了弟弟的额头。  
“放心去玩，我陪着你。”

田柾国走到池边，身上还搭着那张巨大的浴巾。  
“水冷吗？”他问。  
闵玧其蹲下去摸了摸水，答还好。  
“你先活动活动。”闵玧其转过脸看弟弟，弟弟直勾勾地盯着泳池，蓝幽幽的水晃荡的，好似一路晃进了他的眼睛里。

“好。”弟弟乖乖点头，小心翼翼地站起来活动了几分钟。然后他伸手沾湿了手掌，又用手掌在自己心口轻轻拍，“这样可以吗？”  
“......可以。”闵玧其喉结滚了滚。  
弟弟的胸口有一道自己留下的印子，但弟弟根本不知道。  
他默默移开视线，让弟弟把浴巾递过来。

弟弟的游泳姿势十分优美，不知道是不是以前学过。  
闵玧其把浴巾折叠起来，放在了干净的小板凳上。他很快也活动开身体下了水，不急不忙地游了半圈，然后靠在池边看弟弟。

弟弟是真的很开心。  
游了两个来回以后划水停在他旁边。  
“哥哥。”他抬手抹了把脸上的水，“哥哥怎么不去游？”  
闵玧其笑：“我不是很喜欢。”

弟弟也靠过来，手臂跟他贴着。  
湿漉漉的，但又带着适宜的体温。  
闵玧其按他的肩膀：“你往下一点？”  
“嗯？”弟弟眨眨眼，问为什么。  
闵玧其手指往下滑，若无其事地碰了碰弟弟的软肉：“......不想给别人看。”  
“啊，你吃醋了。”弟弟嘿嘿一笑，乖乖地往下沉了沉。说完便稍稍转过身，在水里用自己的软肉去蹭了闵玧其浸在水里的腰侧，“哥哥。”

闵玧其手掌握成了拳，就像是在聊天气那样云淡风轻地开口：“别蹭，我硬了。”  
“是吗？”弟弟就像是那些不肯好好听话的小朋友，用全然天真的表情看着生气的家长，想要蒙混过关。  
“嗯，真的硬了。”闵玧其低头看弟弟，弟弟又往下沉了沉，只剩脑袋还在水面上。他伸手，弟弟便主动把手递了过来。

哥哥真的好硬。  
弟弟说道。

-

来往的人都好奇地看着那个披着浴巾的男孩。  
男孩长得好看，还在滴水的头发全都被他向后抓了，却一点不显得狼狈。此刻他靠在池边某个躺椅上，身体被浴巾盖住，只露出手臂和小腿以下的部位。他手里拿了根浅豆沙红的冰棍，在嘴前移动了几下，轻轻地吹气。

他对待冰棍的态度很认真。  
反复吹过之后，他把冰棍竖了起来，随即张开嘴巴把冰棍顶端含了进去。  
一开始只是顶端，然后他又把冰棍往里吞了吞，然后扯出来。  
冰棍上沾染了口水，原本的那层白霜都不见了，颜色更加明显。

可能是因为冰棍太冰，他便重复了几次这套动作。  
卖力地吮吸，拿出来的时候再舔嘴唇——

“田柾国！”闵玧其从水里起来，一眼就看到了弟弟。  
他不知道弟弟手里的冰棍是从哪里来的，但弟弟的动作实在太不应该了。他甚至在嫉妒那根冰棍，恨它先拔得头筹，被弟弟那样用唇齿缠绵对待。

弟弟抬手对他挥了挥，换了个方向继续舔冰棍。  
闵玧其几步走过去，挡在弟弟面前，问：“你在干嘛？”  
弟弟仰头看他，眯着眼睛嘴唇红红：“吃，冰，棍。”  
“小兔崽子。”闵玧其捏他鼻子，“有你这么吃冰棍的吗？”

弟弟做出无辜的表情：“那哥哥是怎么吃的？”  
闵玧其接不下话，伸手夺走弟弟的冰棍，“可以了，少吃点凉的。”说完又提着浴巾边往上拉了拉，“遮好，回家了。”  
“好。”弟弟不生气，晃了晃脚丫，让闵玧其把拖鞋递了过来。

CH14.

晚餐时田柾国兴高采烈地和田恬分享了下午游泳的喜悦。  
田恬附和他说了一些话，脸上却满是担忧。  
闵玧其看在眼里也不好说什么，默不作声地吃完饭，帮着收拾了。

晚上田柾国主动找来闵玧其的房间。  
就像是故意要说明什么似的，声音特别大地站在走廊上说，哥哥，哥哥，我想找你借本书。  
闵玧其还没回答呢，田恬就开口了，让田柾国小声点说话。

闵玧其打开门迎来弟弟，弟弟冲他吐了吐舌头，灵活地挤进门来，大大方方地扑在床上。  
闵玧其关门，走过去拍了拍弟弟的屁股：“真是来找我借书的吗？”  
弟弟不回答这个问题，而是侧着脸贴在床单上说原来已经换了床单。

“不然呢？全是你的东西。”闵玧其走到他身边坐下，手指勾着他露出来的裤腰往上提，“裤子，太短了，以后不许穿。”  
弟弟翻过身，看他，嘴里嘟囔说他太霸道。  
“就是霸道。”闵玧其跟弟弟对视，弟弟一开始躲闪他就伸手把人抓了回来，“不想你露给任何人看，只给我看。”

田柾国一下意识到对方可能是在说下午游泳时的事。  
他觉得哥哥这样很可爱，但又觉得这件事不能随随便便答应。  
他张开手要闵玧其把自己抱起来，等真的被抱起来以后就干脆黏在闵玧其身上，说其他的可以偷偷看。

“那现在就是主动投怀送抱给我看啰？”闵玧其问，手掌贴着弟弟的小腿肚摸。  
弟弟却是被摸得舒服了，嘟着嘴巴说要他再捏捏小腿，“游泳游累了。”  
“趴好。”闵玧其把枕头拿过来让他垫在胸前，然后离开了片刻。

闵玧其是出去找了婴儿油。  
婴儿油放在弟弟房里，他之前见过。  
找到婴儿油出来的时候他撞上了田恬，对方吃惊地看着他，张嘴要说什么。  
“小国说游了泳腿酸，我替他按按。”闵玧其主动开口解释，“下午他非要去，我也拦不住。”  
田恬轻轻点头，又问他去没去。

闵玧其谨慎作答：“我在旁边等他，没过去。”  
田恬脸上的惊讶和担忧这才隐去。  
“那我先过去了。”闵玧其冲她笑了笑，又晃了晃手里的婴儿油。  
“玧其。”田恬低声叫他，“谢谢你。”  
闵玧其还是笑，在女人的注视下慢慢走回了房间。

床上。  
田柾国不知道从哪儿翻出来一件闵玧其的T恤，正在往身上套。  
他的脑袋从衣领钻出来，正好看到闵玧其开门进来。

田柾国把衣服往下拉了拉，长长的袖子把他的手掌都遮了起来。  
他举起手，模仿幽灵的动作。  
墙壁上是他的影子。

“傻死了。”闵玧其逗他，又问他是不是太冷，所以才会加衣服。  
“不——是——呀——”弟弟跪在床上甩袖子，“哥哥，你看像不像鬼？”  
闵玧其配合他点头说像。  
弟弟乐了，开开心心地趴了回去。

-

闵玧其的按摩根本不讲究手法，他在手心倒了些婴儿油，合掌捂热之后就摸上了弟弟的小腿。  
“洗澡了吗？”他问。  
弟弟点头说洗得可干净了，为了证明还在自己胳膊上闻了闻，说好香好香。  
闵玧其让他老实趴着，又倒了些油去另一条腿上。

“这个力度可以吗？”  
闵玧其顺着小腿肚来回捏，一边捏一边问。  
“舒服啊。”弟弟眯着眼睛像是快要睡着。  
过几秒又说哥哥可以再重一些。

最后闵玧其拿卫生纸替他擦干净剩下的婴儿油，自己也去洗了手。  
弟弟换了姿势趴，身上那条短裤不光短，裤口还很宽，弟弟那么一动，直接把屁股都露了出来。

闵玧其觉得弟弟真是过于放心了。  
闵玧其关门上锁，轻手轻脚地走了过去。  
弟弟呼吸平缓，像是睡着了。  
闵玧其伸手，顺着裤口往里摸，手指推起内裤摸屁股。然后往前摸小缝，摸有点干涩的小缝。

但没摸几下闵玧其就发现干涩是因为小缝闭合得太紧，他拿手指插过去，其实里面已经湿润泛滥。闵玧其不说话，加了根手指一起玩弟弟的阴蒂。  
弟弟开始喘气开始哼，接着弟弟夹了夹腿，转了过来。  
虽然弟弟还是闭着眼睛，表情却是已经动了情。

“小国前面硬这里也硬。”闵玧其看着弟弟隆起的那块，干脆抱起弟弟的腿，让他把腿分开夹在自己身侧。他把人往自己的方向拖了拖，床单也跟着一起跑。  
这条裤子还是给了他方便。  
闵玧其再次把手伸进裤口，准确地捏住了小小尖尖的阴蒂。  
“没摸几下呢，怎么又开始流水？”他笑着问弟弟，抓过搭在床边的浴巾垫在了弟弟屁股下面。

还是要记得小声再小声。  
田柾国打定主意要心安理得地扮演哑巴。  
他在浴巾上蹭屁股，希望闵玧其能像那天那样伸手指轻轻插，而不是一直捏着阴蒂让他不上不下的。

闵玧其拿纸，看到了还没收起来的婴儿油。  
他觉得好笑，问弟弟为什么会有婴儿油。  
弟弟这下才开口，解释说去年冬天太干，所以买了婴儿油回来用。  
“哦。”闵玧其意味深长地哦一声，“以后能用的机会应该还有很多。”

弟弟听到这句话，突然睁开了眼睛。  
弟弟的眼睛含羞，亮晶晶水汪汪的。  
“以后？什么以后？”  
闵玧其出其不意地放了手指去肉穴口，试探着推入指尖：“以后插不进去的时候。”  
“你这里好小好小——”他一边说一边还要低头认真看，“放两根手指就紧绷到不行，害我根本不敢用别的。”  
“其实还有点肿，真是不经操。”

田柾国这才反应过来现在是真的被看光了。  
天花板上亮着灯，把他照得浑身发烫。  
他想要推开闵玧其的脑袋，身体却不听使唤地让双腿往中间夹——

闵玧其轻轻吹气，“夹哥哥是因为想要了吗？”  
弟弟的那声“嗯”轻不可闻。

CH15.

不光是黑暗，其实光明也滋生勇气。  
田柾国手往下摸，摸到闵玧其的耳朵捏了捏。  
闵玧其推他的腿，他便乖乖把两腿分开。

裤子还是太碍事了。  
闵玧其替弟弟脱掉裤子，掀起内裤裤裆处的小小布片，然后尝试着靠近。  
他想，弟弟应该猜不到自己要做什么，不然不会这么安静这么乖。

闵玧其的鼻尖抵着弟弟湿软的阴唇蹭，趁对方还没反应过来，伸出舌头舔了舔还没躲回去的阴蒂。  
“啊！”弟弟轻声叫。  
又问那是什么。  
闵玧其掰着他的腿根继续舔，舔得阴蒂红肿发硬。  
“你说这是什么？这是哥哥的舌头。”

弟弟推他说脏，只是动作是两套，手在推而腿在夹。  
闵玧其笑了笑，说你不是洗了澡吗？洗了澡就不脏。  
可是......弟弟犹犹豫豫的，话说了一半就小声开始叫。他声音软，没叫几声就不好意思地抓过枕头压在脸上，这样一来，那叫声就显得更加诱人了。

闵玧其也没做的太过分，把人逗得起了兴致便停下来。  
弟弟移开了枕头看他，“......没了吗？”  
“没了。”闵玧其假装严肃，“时间不早了，你该回去睡觉了。”  
弟弟气短，“......不睡。”  
“不睡要干嘛？”闵玧其问他，“你不困，哥哥困了。”说完倒真是像模像样地站起来要去开门。

“哥哥！”弟弟撒娇一样地喊住他，“你过来嘛。”  
“嗯？”闵玧其转过去，弟弟便起身抱住了他，嘴巴撅着要他亲。  
傻子才会拒绝投怀送抱。  
闵玧其亲他，跟他亲密无间地交换呼吸交换唾液。  
弟弟似乎并不介意自己的嘴巴刚刚做过什么——闵玧其尝着弟弟软哒哒的舌头，免不得要想到下午泳池边的那一幕——不是冰棍是自己该多好。

闵玧其这么想，也这么说了。  
只是他的话更为委婉，不过弟弟听懂了。

-

田柾国趴在闵玧其的双腿之间，闭着眼，只张嘴。  
要放下廉耻心需要足够的勇气和动力，这两样他恰好都有。

其实在闵玧其舔他的时候他就已经想好了，以后要是有机会的话，他也要这么舔回去。  
哥哥对他好，对他一万分的好，他能还回去的，也是等量的好。  
田柾国小心翼翼地伸舌头，碰一下就听到了闵玧其的笑声。  
“别笑啊。”他拍了一下闵玧其的大腿，“你好讨厌。”

闵玧其忍住笑，稍稍地挺腰，“好，我不笑，你继续。”  
他看出来这个小家伙有贼心没贼胆，一定要有个什么推动剂才肯大大方方地做接下来的事。  
于是他伸手，握着自己那根往前凑，用湿漉漉的头去描绘弟弟的唇。

“啊。”弟弟往后一躲，但很快又乖乖趴了回去，把嘴巴张得更大了。  
“我进去了？”闵玧其问，只是问，问话的同时就已经把东西送了进去。  
弟弟的嘴巴很软，和之前尝起来时是一样的软。  
但是嘴巴更热了，他送进去一个头就觉得快要融化。

“就像吃冰棍那样。”闵玧其提点道，“你含一下。”  
弟弟说不清楚话，可能是答了好。  
弟弟合拢上下两片嘴唇，用力吸。  
闵玧其骂了句脏话。

而当弟弟伸手捧住他那根，开始手口并用卖力服务的时候，闵玧其终于理解弟弟之前为什么会用枕头盖住脸了......因为实在是太他妈爽了。  
弟弟还是闭着眼，一副不想面对的样子。  
闵玧其东摸西摸找到了自己扔在一边的手机，分开腿对着弟弟拍摄。他一想到下个月开学没办法每天看到弟弟就难受，硬得难受，心里也软得难受。

弟弟浑然不觉自己现在是被闵玧其拍入了镜头。  
他睫毛微颤，像是埋怨，小声说了句怎么还不射。  
闵玧其停止拍摄，笑着开口，“要做就做完，不带你这样做到一半就不管的。”  
“那你刚刚也是这样啊。”弟弟振振有词，一边说一边坐了起来，“我就不管。”  
闵玧其不跟他讲道理，按着他的头往下压，“乖，快给我舔出来。”

-

实际上，闵玧其要提前一周去学校报到。  
在正式开始大学生活之前，还有为期一周的军训等着他。  
闵玧其越想越觉得时间可贵，拒绝了狐朋狗友的邀约每天都专心陪弟弟。只是拒绝了太多次也不好，所以偶尔还是会征求弟弟的意思，把人带出去一起玩。

他们在电玩城碰面。  
闵玧其带着田柾国从侧边的直达电梯去了顶层。电梯门一开，就听到各式各样的游戏声，裹着烟味一起扑面而来。  
“好多人。”田柾国一边说一边勾上了闵玧其的手臂。  
闵玧其有些诧异，但什么都没说。他带着弟弟去了服务台换游戏币，刚换好转身，就遇上了郑号锡。

“来啦。”郑号锡同他们打招呼，随即便注意到了两人挽在一起的手，他伸手揉了揉田柾国的头发，“你这么黏你哥啊？等你哥开学了怎么办。”  
闵玧其打断他的话，“你别哪壶不开提哪壶——他们呢？”  
“已经玩上了。”郑号锡指了个方向，“好像是在比赛赛车吧。”说完便热情地拉走了田柾国，“走走走，别理你哥，我带你去玩新出的游戏。”

田柾国突然就被拉走了，扭头看着闵玧其满是无奈。  
郑号锡笑着把他的头扭回来，“别看啦，你哥又不会跑。”  
“可是......”田柾国刚起了个头，剩下的话便吞回了肚子里。前面站着金硕珍，见他过来金硕珍招了招手，又把手里的棒棒糖分了一根给他，“来来来，刚刚在娃娃机里夹出来的。”

田柾国分到一根蜜桃汽水味的棒棒糖，他伸手抠了抠纸棒，“现在还能夹出来这个么？”  
“对呀。”金硕珍答，又逗他让他说谢谢哥哥。  
田柾国捏着棒棒糖，不情不愿地说了那句谢谢哥哥。

闵玧其很快就跟了上来，不动声色把田柾国揽了过去。  
田柾国头天晚上才剪了指甲，这会儿无论如何都没办法将包装纸的边缘抠起来。他低头弄得认真，右手弄完换左手，最后棒棒糖被闵玧其拿了过去，对方一边跟朋友聊天，一边把包装纸扯了下来，“张嘴。”  
“谢谢哥哥。”田柾国把棒棒糖含进去，接着顺势就把下巴搁在了闵玧其的肩膀上，津津有味地吃糖顺便听他们商量说稍后要分组比赛。

金硕珍抬手捏了捏田柾国的脸，“下次也这么谢谢我。”  
田柾国鼓着脸还没说话，下一秒闵玧其直接挥开了金硕珍的手。

CH16.

电玩城乌烟瘴气，但田柾国兴致很高。  
除了郑号锡和金硕珍还有好多他记不住名字的男男女女领着他，一会儿玩这个，一会儿玩那个。他们一群人晃了一大圈，正好最里面的赛车机器空出来几台，便有人提议说要不要比赛开车。

这话刚说完，其他人就因为开车的另一层含义笑出了声。  
田柾国不明所以，捧场地跟着笑，笑着笑着才偷偷去问旁边的郑号锡到底是在笑什么。  
郑号锡起初没听清楚，把耳朵凑近了些让田柾国再说一遍。  
田柾国说了，他笑得更开心：“弟弟不知道开车是什么意思吗？”  
田柾国无辜摇头。  
“开车啊......”郑号锡若有所思，“开车就是搞颜色的意思。”

一头雾水的田柾国觉得太难懂，正好看到闵玧其过来，便迎上去问他哥哥。  
“哥哥，开车是搞颜色吗？”  
声音没有压很低，旁边的人也都听到了。  
闵玧其脸色变了又变，最后捏着他的耳朵让他别听其他人瞎说。

他们用手心手背的方式分成了两组。  
规则简单，两两比赛，那一组赢得多，晚上吃饭就不给钱。  
反正都是出来玩，谁也没意见。  
田柾国没跟闵玧其分到一组，被金硕珍领走了。但等金硕珍坐上机器比赛的时候，他又自觉跑去找他哥，靠在他哥身后偷偷摸他哥哥的背。

闵玧其扭头跟弟弟说痒，弟弟却像没听见似的，自顾自地伸出手指在他背上轻挠轻画。  
闵玧其被勾得不行，整个背都绷直了。  
“小国乖，别闹。”他抓着弟弟的手，弟弟就用另一只手继续。  
“不听话是吧？”闵玧其半开玩笑半警告地稍稍用力，“不听话我回家收拾你。”

弟弟的鼻尖蹭过他的脖子，说：“有本事哥哥就在这里收拾我。”  
摆明了是挑衅。  
闵玧其沉默片刻，然后突然开口：“要去厕所是吗？我领你去。”  
“啊？”弟弟一脸震惊，“我没有——”  
“走了。”闵玧其不容他多说，抓着他的手就去了厕所。

-

电玩城的厕所不分男女。  
三个单独的小门，门被刷成了时下流行的牛油果色。

闵玧其拉着弟弟去了最里面的那个，也不管旁边会不会有人看到，进去以后第一件事就是锁门。跟其他公共场所的厕所比起来这里不算太脏，但也绝不干净。  
闵玧其想做的事被环境限制，自动筛选过去一大部分，剩下的就是小打小闹。  
“有本事你现在就乖乖让我收拾。”闵玧其挡在门边，看着弟弟开口说道。

“我是开玩笑的。”弟弟说得不够真心，当然，闵玧其也没把这话当成实话。  
闵玧其点头，嘴里的话却是另一个要求：“自己把衣服撩起来。”  
弟弟说不好，却还是慢吞吞地伸手撩了。

闵玧其看着弟弟胸口一个个红痕笑了笑，脑中突然冒出一个念头，要是再长大一些，他是不是还可以把东西插在弟弟软乳中间玩呢？  
“我错了嘛。”弟弟根本不知道惩罚是什么，道歉的速度倒是很快。  
闵玧其又让弟弟蹲下。  
他发现自己就不该有任何相关的联想，哪怕先前的想法在短期内得不到实现，可他有有了备选方案。他抿着嘴解开了皮带，牛仔裤往下，内裤往下，然后让弟弟伸手抓住。  
“挺胸。”他知道自己恶劣。

阴茎在滑过弟弟乳尖后不久就越来越硬。  
闵玧其握着柱体操弟弟的乳尖，看弟弟的皮肤弄上湿滑的黏液。  
“乖，不要躲。”闵玧其吞了吞口水，继续那个动作还要问弟弟爽不爽。  
弟弟喊痒，垂着眼睛看，长长的睫毛一抖一抖。

“我问你爽不爽。”闵玧其拿龟头绕着弟弟立起来的乳尖打转，“从上到下都快被哥哥操透了，是不是？”  
“是。”弟弟闭着眼睛轻声哼，“右边也要呀。”  
于是闵玧其笑着去操弟弟的右边乳尖：“还有呢？还有什么地方要哥哥？”  
弟弟的胸口起起伏伏，张开嘴巴说这里也要。

天真也邪恶。

-

回去的时候比赛进行到倒数第二轮。  
最后一轮留给了刚才偷溜的兄弟俩。

“去厕所去那么久，到底是在干嘛？”朋友调侃道，眼睛不老实地在闵玧其和田柾国身上来回看。  
“他嫌闷，我领他出去透了透气。”闵玧其手里还拿着一瓶刚买的饮料，看起来倒是挺有说服力。

郑号锡把田柾国拉走传授开赛车的小窍门，洋洋洒洒讲了一大堆却发现对方根本没再认真听。  
“我们就差你一个了。”郑号锡拍他的肩膀，“你赢了我们就赢了。我刚才跟你说的那些，你记住了吗？”  
田柾国这才回过神来：“什么？哥你再说一次吧。”  
“这都能走神。”郑号锡无奈地笑了笑，“行，那我再说一次。”

投币，选车。  
田柾国很快选好自己的座驾，只等一声令下。  
他随机到樱花大道这个地图，白天模式，但弯道特别多。  
田柾国转头看了看闵玧其，对方也正好看他，他便笑笑，脚已经踩在油门上准备出发。

最后一轮比赛很精彩。  
两个人咬得很紧，看不出明显的胜负。

田柾国虽然不常玩这个，但上手很快，第二圈的时候故意放慢了一些速度，借机撞向闵玧其的车尾之后一脚油门超了过去。  
闵玧其专注地看着屏幕，在通过S弯以后有样学样地把田柾国的车逼到了最边上。  
围观的朋友们都在起哄，开玩笑说没想到兄弟俩谁也不肯让谁。

“那我还是愿意让他的。”闵玧其笑着说，又故意找了机会放水。  
“糟糕，这下是追不上了。”  
跟他同组的朋友拍他的肩，“闵玧其你故意的吧？”  
“没有。”闵玧其松开方向盘回头，“刚才没注意。再说现在是打成平局......你们要挑人再来一局吗？”

再比赛车好像挺没意思。  
于是决赛便定为了射击游戏。  
不过距离晚饭还有很长一段时间，也不是除了赛车就没别的东西玩，所以大家各自散开，约好五点的时候再战最后一局。

CH17.

田柾国对棒棒糖的味道念念不忘，拿着他哥哥给的游戏币跑去问金硕珍是在哪台机器里抓出来了糖。金硕珍被问得愣了一下，“糖？什么糖？”  
“就是我来的时候你给我的那个。”田柾国不想表现出自己很喜欢那个糖，以免又被对方说是小朋友。他此地无银三百两地开口，“味道还不错。”

“......笨。”金硕珍这才反应过来。  
那糖原本就是特意买给田柾国吃的，只是他怕做得太明显便先分了些出去。至于为什么要骗对方说是在娃娃机里抓的......可能就是喜欢逗小孩吧。  
“那是我在外面买的。”金硕珍忍不住笑了笑，伸手把田柾国搂过来，“你是不是喜欢吃？”  
田柾国老实地点了点头。  
“还吃吗？我带你去买？”金硕珍问道，“反正你哥在跟人火拼，顾不上你。”  
田柾国犹豫了几秒，“那我们快一点。”

电玩城在商场顶层，旁边是一家影院，而金硕珍买糖的地方在商场负一层。  
田柾国想坐直梯下去，无奈电梯门口前都排起了小队，他便只能退而求其次跟着金硕珍去了中间的扶梯。  
田柾国跟金硕珍没什么话聊，对他而言，金硕珍只是哥哥的朋友，顶多算是稍微熟一点的那种，跟郑号锡差不多。他都已经跟着人出来了才担心不太好，想找手机给闵玧其发消息，在口袋里摸了一圈才想起之前是直接把手机放在了闵玧其的书包里。

金硕珍见田柾国心神不宁，打趣道：“你是不是离不了你哥哥啊？我们就是去买个糖，你不要这么担心。”  
“我没有。”田柾国小声嘟囔，“你不要乱说。”  
金硕珍笑笑：“我没乱说，你看你一直回头看——看不到了，小心脚下。”  
田柾国把头转过去，迈步下了扶梯。

“你跟你哥哥关系也太好了吧？”金硕珍试探性地开口，“不传授我一点秘诀吗？”  
田柾国神情古怪地看他一眼，说因为哥哥对他很好。  
“那我对你也很好啊。”金硕珍扶着他的肩膀，让他跟着过来，“你跟我怎么不能好一点？”  
田柾国嘴巴动了动：“那不一样。”  
“有什么不一样？”金硕珍话说到一半闭了嘴，算了，他还是不要再说了。  
他原意是觉得闵玧其和田柾国也不是有血缘关系的兄弟，不该有那么深的羁绊，而同理换到自己和田柾国身上不也一样吗？但他能这么想，的确是有些魔怔了。

-

卖糖的店开在负一层超市旁，方方正正的店面灯火通明，站在门口就能闻到甜蜜的气息。

田柾国很快忘记先前那段没头没尾的对话，开开心心地往里去。  
金硕珍跟在他后面盯着他，不近不远的。  
一直拿在手里的手机开始震，金硕珍看了一眼屏幕，叫住田柾国：“我出去接个电话，你不要乱跑。”  
田柾国点点头，对他比了一个ok的手势。

电话是郑号锡打开的。  
金硕珍走到店门外，选了个能看到店内的位置接了电话。  
“你把那谁的妹妹带走了？”郑号锡一开口就是调侃，“那谁一会儿能撕了你。”  
金硕珍视线锁定店里的田柾国，轻描淡写：“带他来买个糖。”  
“是吗？”郑号锡问，“你赶紧，买完就回来吧，不要再去干别的。”

金硕珍不答话。  
郑号锡有些急了，“你听见没？”  
“我倒是想干点别的。”金硕珍很是无奈，“知道了，买完就回来，你别再催了。”

田柾国已经选好了糖，除了一开始金硕珍给他的棒棒糖以外，他还选了一包软糖一包怪味糖。他看金硕珍像是马上要打完电话，连忙跑去收银台结账——他不想让金硕珍给钱，不然感觉怪怪的。  
收银员替他把糖都装在一个小小的牛皮纸袋里，说欢迎下次光临。  
田柾国笑了笑，走出去催金硕珍，他说，硕珍哥，我们上去吧。

-

闵玧其是有点不爽。  
不爽金硕珍把人带走，也不爽弟弟连个招呼都不打就跟着走。  
他去了外面的吸烟室，站在透明的玻璃门后点了一根烟。这个位置正对着扶梯梯口，田柾国一上来他就看见了。

弟弟或许是心虚，左看右看地紧紧抓着手里的袋子。  
后面的金硕珍神色如常，倒是看不出什么端倪来。  
闵玧其不出声，只等弟弟自己察觉到视线主动找过来。  
幸好弟弟没让他失望，弟弟在电玩城门口看了看，很快就折返了过来，隔着玻璃门看他，嘴巴嘟着，眉毛皱着。

闵玧其把剩下大半截的烟熄灭了扔进垃圾桶里。  
他推门出去，问弟弟：“怎么不跟我说一声就跑了？”  
“我手机在你那里。”弟弟说，“你怎么又抽烟？”表情不太满意。  
闵玧其说是因为心情烦躁。

弟弟哦一声，“我回来了，你别烦躁了好不好？”  
说完把手里的袋子举起来晃了晃，“我买了糖。”  
“我不吃糖。”闵玧其跟金硕珍对上视线，两人点点头算是打招呼，随即后者走进了电玩城。  
“你要吃。”弟弟把袋子拉开，掏出一包软糖递到他面前，“这是我自己买的，没让硕珍哥给糖。”

闵玧其心情好了那么一点点。  
“自己买的，所以要我夸你吗？”  
弟弟摇头，“不用夸我，但你尝一下嘛。”  
“你喂我。”闵玧其考虑了几秒钟，“除非你喂我。”

甜食确实能让人的心情变好。  
闵玧其吃了弟弟喂他的糖，把人牵进了电玩城。  
弟弟有点昏昏欲睡的，跟他坐在休息区的软椅上，没一会儿就困得要往他的身上靠。  
两人坐在不起眼的角落，自成一片小小的天地。  
闵玧其抓着弟弟的手，“下次不出来了，你还是乖乖在家睡午觉。”  
“没。”弟弟睡眼朦胧，“我只是有一点点困。”

“你们俩躲这儿干嘛？”郑号锡走过来，拍了拍田柾国，“困啦？”  
田柾国睁眼，“只是想休息一会儿。”  
“要去跟我玩跳舞机吗？”郑号锡笑着邀请道，“那几个人不是肢体不协调就是体力跟不上——走吧，挺有意思的。”  
闵玧其松开手，跟弟弟说想去就去。

“坐这儿不动容易感冒。”  
郑号锡这句话倒是不假。  
电玩城里人多，半密闭的空间里冷气当然会比商场的充足。动起来的话恐怕这觉得温度正好，不动的话就会觉得冷了。  
“那我就去玩一会儿。”田柾国冲闵玧其笑了笑，挠他手心然后起身跟着郑号锡去了另一边。

CH18.

直到在大排档坐下，郑号锡脑子里还是之前无意间看到的画面。  
他和田柾国配合的很好，甚至差一点刷新那台跳舞机上的高分记录。  
两个人握住手撞了撞肩，他只觉得对方的手又小又软。随后田柾国跳了下去，跑去闵玧其身边要水喝。郑号锡下意识地看过去，刚好看到田柾国仰着头喝水，又抓起T恤的下摆擦了擦额头的汗水——当然下一秒他就被闵玧其拉过去了，闵玧其给了他湿巾，让他好好擦汗。  
但郑号锡看到了。  
看到了田柾国衣服下的身体。

田柾国露出来的小腹平坦。  
田柾国露出来的腰肢纤细。  
郑号锡不敢再想别的，转身去了洗手间。

-

夏天的大排档卖得最好的自然是小龙虾和啤酒。  
田柾国在剥第一个小龙虾的时候被戳到了手，可怜兮兮地含着手指头吮吸了好一会儿，然后默默把一次性手套和剩下的半边小龙虾都推得远远的，再也不想碰。

“我给你剥吧。”闵玧其不忍心骂他笨，便把盘子摆到自己面前，剥好一个放一个，一边剥还不忘一边参与朋友们的聊天。  
临近开学，这些人嘴里念叨着的自然是对大学生活的期盼。  
要去外地读书的那几个现在就在约寒假的聚会，而留在本地的则是互相打趣说经常见面容易互相厌倦。

“......所以说闵玧其肯定是最后脱单的那个。”  
话题不知怎么回事落在了闵玧其头上。  
闵玧其极为淡定地把刚剥出来的虾肉往盘子上放，又跟田柾国说沾点汤汁再吃。  
“怎么说？”他抬头，“突然关心我的个人问题，你对我有想法啊？”

几个人嘻嘻哈哈。  
“谁敢对你有想法啊？我们只是在讨论。”  
“像你这种眼里只有弟弟的人怎么可能找到女朋友？”  
“除非人家不介意。”  
闵玧其笑了笑，“那就不用担心了。”  
田柾国吃虾的动作一顿，又听闵玧其说他已经有女朋友了。

“左手还是右手啊？”  
对面那人口无遮拦地开玩笑。  
闵玧其的左手在桌子下面捏了捏田柾国的大腿，不说话。  
田柾国的脸红了红，起身说要去拿瓶饮料。  
闵玧其拉他，“过来。”  
田柾国以为是不让他喝冰可乐，刚要开口解释，结果闵玧其的呼吸带着酒气喷在他的耳朵上，让他以为自己产生了幻觉——

“妹妹是我的女朋友，对不对？”

-

田柾国被妹妹和女朋友弄得脑袋晕晕。  
晕到他没空管闵玧其要少抽烟少喝酒。

散场的时候十一点，闵玧其仗着大家都喝了不少也不会关注，正大光明地把弟弟搂在怀里逗。  
他们一群人排着队在路边拦车，有一辆空车拦一辆空车，显得井然有序。  
闵玧其埋着头去亲弟弟的脖子，亲完又说浑话。想干你，想操你，想日你，什么都说。  
弟弟不好挣开，乖乖站在那里被他调戏。

“今天晚上吃了多少冰粥啊？”闵玧其问。  
“两碗。”弟弟还是怕被他凶，报了数还要解释说其实冰粥没有太冰，只是因为甜甜的才会喜欢吃。  
“两碗......”闵玧其喃喃道，“吃了两碗那是不是要帮哥哥弄两次啊妹妹？”  
弟弟的耳朵特别烫，闵玧其的嘴唇碰上去就能感受到。

“不是妹妹呀，是弟弟。”弟弟说得很没底气，“是弟弟。”  
闵玧其笑着碰他耳朵：“可是女朋友只能是妹妹，不是弟弟。”  
弟弟左顾而言其他，“下午弄过一次了。”  
是了，在电玩城的厕所里确实已经弄过一次。

“跟哥哥还这么斤斤计较，太不乖了。”闵玧其回忆起下午的小隔间，他其实没想弄别的，都是弟弟红着脸要用嘴巴碰，碰一碰他就忍不住插了进去，射的时候他没控制住，弄在了弟弟脸上，好在弟弟不嫌弃，仰着脸让他都擦干净了。  
当时他说什么来着，好像是让弟弟下次乖乖都咽下去。

想到这里闵玧其就觉得裤子绷得难受了。  
他双手往下滑，隔着衣服掌住弟弟的腰：“晚上让哥哥干进去好不好？痛的话哥哥就慢一点，或者戴套。哥哥太想进去了，乖。”  
说着还要往前顶。  
“妹妹是不是听哥哥说这些会湿啊？可惜哥哥摸不到。”闵玧其在弟弟耳边喘粗气，“乖，一会儿上车就先帮哥哥打出来好不好？”

“嘿！”  
金硕珍以为闵玧其喝醉了，走过来要扶他。  
“你一个人能行吗？要不要我把你哥送回去？”  
田柾国知道闵玧其没醉，就是故意的。于是他顺着金硕珍说的点了点头，“好啊，那麻烦哥哥了。”

-

闵忠哲和田恬晚上有应酬还没回家。  
闵玧其觉得要装醉真是太累了，他被金硕珍甩去床上，又听着金硕珍跟着田柾国下楼接了水喝。  
可惜他要维系醉酒的人设，不然肯定立刻把人扫地出门。

“那我就先走了，你锁好门。”  
好不容易等到金硕珍道别，闵玧其立刻从床上坐了起来。  
大门一开一合，闵玧其站在二楼的走廊上，“田柾国，躲是没有用的，还不快点上来。”

弟弟穿着人字拖，啪嗒啪嗒露出头来。  
“快。”闵玧其催他。  
“不来。”弟弟缓缓摇头，“你又想欺负我。”  
“不欺负你。”闵玧其趴在栏杆上笑，笑累了又抓着栏杆坐了下去，“你生气了？”

弟弟移动到楼梯口，往上走了几步。  
“我不是生气。”他结结巴巴，“是，是你太过分了。”  
闵玧其耐心跟他掰扯：“对不起，我喝醉了。”  
啪嗒啪嗒的声音又快又急，弟弟跑上二楼，站在他面前用脚踢他，说什么你才没喝醉，你就是欺负人。  
闵玧其伸手抓住他的脚腕，凑过去亲他的小腿，说：“对不起，哥哥错了，哥哥太过分。”

弟弟面色稍缓。  
“但哥哥说的都是实话。”闵玧其低头，让弟弟也看，“一路上都这样，我快难受死了。”  
“那你就难受死吧。”弟弟脚腕被他抓着还不服输，“非要在外面说那样的话，害我......”说到这里却是意识到了什么，突然闭上嘴。  
闵玧其一下想通，主动帮他补全了那一句，“害我们宝贝也难受了，对不对？”

CH19.

其实闵玧其的逻辑没有错。  
田柾国的生气或是不好意思都是他那些话的附加效果。  
他也不知道为什么自己随便听一些就会忍不住要夹腿，而夹腿没用，夹腿只会让他更空虚更不舒服。在大排档的时候还好，哥哥给他剥小龙虾他就乖乖吃，吃完以后走出去，风好像都是热的，又湿又热地吹过来也散不开。  
后来哥哥从后面抱着他，说色色的话，还亲他。  
内裤里不听话的东西就好像是一颗过分成熟饱满的橘子，一根针就能戳到它水流不止。

出租车里他和哥哥坐在后排，副驾驶是哥哥的朋友金硕珍。  
哥哥不依不饶地拉他的手，又把他往身边拉拢了。  
他的手掌下是哥哥跳动的那东西，全程都没认真听金硕珍到底是说了些什么。

现在他居高临下地看着哥哥，心里却在希望哥哥能快一点行动。  
不要光是嘴上说。  
至少要把他拉下去抱在怀里，摸一摸才好。

很快闵玧其就那么做了。  
他拉了拉田柾国的脚腕，说，你坐下。  
弟弟跪坐在地板上，眨着眼睛凑过来要他亲。  
闵玧其抱着弟弟，“腿分开，骑在哥哥身上。”

他掀起弟弟的T恤，去咬下午被自己龟头狠狠操弄过的乳尖。  
弟弟抱着他的头，像是要哭，“哥哥轻一点。”  
说着却用腿把他夹得更紧更用力，浑圆的屁股就压在他的裤裆上摇。  
“哥哥很轻了。”闵玧其叹气，“那哥哥舔，舔几下好吗？”  
弟弟屁股扭得更厉害，“不舔，不要舔。”  
闵玧其快被他逼疯，左右两边囫囵舔湿润了，把人推进了旁边的厕所。

-

二楼的厕所有个小露台，安装着一扇打开角度有限的磨砂玻璃。  
闵玧其让田柾国抓着露台边缘，嘴里说着下流话，然后拉拉链。  
现在弟弟屁股翘着终于让他看清楚——在足够亮的光线下，弟弟湿了的裤裆说明了一切。

于是他又有些吃味。  
金硕珍注意到了吗？在他躺在二楼卧室的时候，那家伙是不是看到了。

弟弟还是不太懂，毫无章法地站在那里夹腿蹭，蹭自己柔软的腿肉也蹭湿透了的布料。  
闵玧其垮着裤子，掏出阴茎去拍弟弟的屁股，说他好湿又说他好骚。  
闵玧其看着磨砂玻璃，心想要是把弟弟压在上面操，弟弟鼓起来的乳肉是不是就直接贴在上面形成暧昧的马赛克图画。他等不下去，把弟弟的裤子往下拉。  
内裤贴得有点紧，他拉了两次才成功。

田柾国哭，因为害羞也因为害怕。  
他以为闵玧其真的会像之前在马路边上说的那样对他做那些事。  
可他真的太想要了，闵玧其的手指还在边缘上摸，他就忍不住要主动晃着屁股去找，想要找到对方的手指往里面吞。

“不急。”闵玧其看到田柾国这样就又想逗他了。  
“我爸和阿姨不会那么快回来。”闵玧其贴着弟弟的耳朵边舔边说，“我们有的是时间。”  
他的手指轻而易举拨开那两片湿湿滑滑贴在一起的阴唇，指腹按在阴蒂上揉磨：“要好好学，哥哥在认真教你。等哥哥去读大学了，你晚上想要，就这么做。”  
弟弟摇头，说要哥哥。  
“那哥哥晚上偷偷回来摸妹妹吗？”闵玧其觉得弟弟实在可爱，“现在是只要哥哥的手指，那以后是不是要含着哥哥的东西才能睡啊？”

顺着阴蒂往后，湿透了的指尖插进了软湿的小穴里。  
闵玧其的手指越陷越深，沉迷着，被软肉裹着吸。  
他硬起来的阴茎在弟弟的屁股上蹭，手指开始加速。他知道弟弟受不了这个，没弄多久就用手掌接住了那些从弟弟穴道涌出来的黏液。

闵玧其顺手把那些黏液抹在了弟弟的大腿上。  
“流了好多。”  
“这么喜欢哥哥吗？”  
“哥哥也喜欢你。”  
闵玧其又往下拉了拉自己的裤子，抵着那小小的口把自己的龟头插进去一点。他问弟弟舒不舒服，弟弟说舒服。

穴口很紧，闵玧其也只敢插那么一点。  
他轻轻推，被穴口附近的肉夹得快射。  
“......算了。”闵玧其跟自己妥协，其实进去的那部分已经被安抚了。  
“等你大一点吧。”他搂住弟弟的腰，“哥哥插你腿，乖，这次要夹紧一些。”

-

闵玧其射出来的时候田恬正好来敲门。  
两个人还保持先前的动作抱在一起，前面那个屁股光溜溜，屁股上和腿间全是可疑的白色浊液；后面那个虽然没把裤子脱完但也没好到哪里去——“幸好已经射了，不然会被吓软。”  
闵玧其低声说，接着清了清嗓子转头向着门外，“阿姨，我们在。”

田恬也是奇怪了。  
她和闵忠哲回了家，客厅灯开着，二楼却是一片黑。  
她叫着田柾国的名字上楼，却发现一片黑暗中厕所的灯亮着。她心里涌起各式各样不好的猜测，最后还是压住了好奇心走过去先敲了敲门。

“小国呢？他也......”田恬很想开门看，声音焦急。  
“他在。”闵玧其一边说一边抓过旁边的花洒打开了，“他说要洗澡，刚进来就说有虫子，要我进来帮忙——”为了增加可信度他还抬脚用拖鞋大力地踩了踩地面，“好了，已经死了。”  
田恬为自己的猜测在心里道歉。

闵玧其把花洒递给田柾国，“乖，把澡洗了，一会儿我给你送礼物。”  
田柾国看着他，后知后觉地不好意思，“哥哥，你要不要弄一下。”  
“来不及了，但应该看不出来。”闵玧其让他安心，亲了亲以后整理好自己的衣服，“我出去了，你好好洗澡。”视线有意无意往他腿间瞟。  
田柾国点点头，转过去把脱在地上的裤子捡了起来。

门外的田恬还没走，闵玧其打起精神应付，“阿姨，我爸呢？”  
“在楼下切西瓜呢。”田恬将闵玧其上下打量，她总觉得不太对却挑不出毛病来。  
“啊，那我一会儿也去吃几片。”闵玧其笑了笑，拉着自己弄湿的T恤下摆抖了抖，“我先回去换身衣服。没想到小国胆子那么小，蟑螂都怕。”  
田恬也笑了笑，“可能是随我吧。”

CH20.

闵玧其早上是被弟弟弄醒的。  
弟弟趴在他身上，看他醒了就坐起来一些，手按在他的身上笑着前后晃屁股。  
“大清早的......”闵玧其捏捏弟弟的大腿，“闲不住是吧？”  
“逗你嘛。”弟弟翻身下去，坐在床边，“他们出去了哦，我们今天吃什么。”

闵玧其还没怎么清醒，坐起来愣了好一会儿。  
弟弟在旁边自顾自地点菜，“我想吃烤肉，还想吃上次的冷面，其实火锅也不错。”  
“真贪心。”闵玧其揉揉他的头发，下床去把窗帘拉开了。  
窗外阳光灿烂，迫不及待地填满了房间。  
闵玧其在床边活动片刻，“你起来很久了吗？”

弟弟点头，“妈妈走的时候把我叫醒了。”  
“留了早饭，但说要晚上才回来。”弟弟说完按了按肚子。  
闵玧其以为他是在表达自己饿了，结果弟弟语不惊人死不休——“哥哥，我那个......又来了。”

这次倒是没再用麻烦的棉条。  
田柾国拉着闵玧其的手去摸自己的肚子，“有点不舒服，鼓鼓的。”  
“去把袜子穿上。”闵玧其看到他光着脚就来气，“说了不能着凉，你都当耳旁风是吧？”  
“我热嘛。”田柾国说，脚丫子抬了抬，“这样踩在地板上很凉快。”

闵玧其不理他，转身开衣柜找了双棉袜出来。  
田柾国看见了倒是自觉去床边坐着，抬着脚让他哥帮忙穿。  
“小麻烦精。”闵玧其蹲下去，拿湿巾擦过弟弟的脚，这才把袜子套了上去。  
“你拖鞋呢？”他又问。  
田柾国手一指，“在我房间里。”  
闵玧其任劳任怨替他把拖鞋也拿了过来，觉得不解气便把人按在床上轻揍了一顿屁股，这才下楼吃早饭。

-

隔天就是闵玧其去学校报道的日子，两个人商量以后觉得最后一天共有的假期都不出门，于是中午点了烤肉，等送来以后自己架着平底锅烤熟了吃。  
两个人挤在厨房里，架子上是肉和生菜，另一边则摆着酱料。  
五花肉被煎出了多余的油分，包裹在生菜里吃起来格外爽口。  
田柾国一口一个，同时肩负起喂食闵玧其的重任。

只不过烤肉的油烟味太重，吃完这一顿之后两个人分别去洗了澡。  
田柾国只把头发吹得半干就不想动了，窝在闵玧其床上属于他的老地方，顺便把另一个枕头抱进了自己怀里。  
闵玧其洗完澡出来还以为田柾国睡着了，不想吵到他便小心翼翼地上了床。没想到他刚躺下，弟弟就转了过来，右脚抬起来压在他的腿上说想要。

闵玧其轻拍他的腿，“要什么要，快睡。”  
“你现在是特殊时期，等过去了再说。”闵玧其哄道。  
拉着窗帘的房间有着暧昧的暖光。  
弟弟不依不饶往他怀里钻，拉他的手往腿中间夹，嘴里急切地嘟囔着要摸要碰。  
“不可以。”闵玧其拒绝了弟弟，想把手抽出来却被那双腿夹得更紧了。

弟弟嘟着嘴骂他是小气鬼，推着他压在他身上蹭，可怜巴巴地问哥哥是不是不喜欢我了。  
“不是不喜欢——”闵玧其盯着弟弟，认输了，“那就摸摸前面好吗？”  
弟弟摇头。  
“摸前面也一样的。”闵玧其亲他，“哥哥帮你打出来，好不好？肯定也很舒服的。”

-

闵玧其把弟弟的内裤稍微往下拉了拉，弟弟的阴茎已经硬了，伸手一握，前端都是湿漉漉的。  
“要慢一点还是快一点？”闵玧其手掌握住，把那根卡在虎口处上下磨，“好久都没弄过这里了对不对？”  
弟弟咬着下唇轻轻哼，“哥哥的手好大。”  
闵玧其笑了笑，“那要慢一点还是快一点？”  
“快、快一点。”弟弟抓着他的手臂，“别按那里。”  
“按那里最舒服了。”闵玧其指腹紧贴着小孔揉，“我们小国真的很湿。哪里都湿，哪里都好。”

弟弟皱着眉像在忍耐，嘴里的呻吟断断续续。  
“哥、哥哥......”弟弟闭着眼睛去找他的嘴唇，亲到以后还不满意，“我，我这么好，哥哥怎么不进来？”  
“过几天好不好？”闵玧其稍微放缓了手里的速度，“过几天等哥哥回家。”

自从打开潘多拉的魔盒后，田柾国就没怎么抚弄前面那根。  
他以为自己可能会不喜欢，然而闵玧其温热的手掌一靠近，他就情不自禁地凑上去要求更近。  
他脑子里是每一次和闵玧其黏糊在一起的碎片记忆，它们揉作一团被吻点燃，炸开成一朵朵巨大的烟花，然后坠落。

闵玧其伸手拿来纸巾，替弟弟把小腹上和自己手上沾到的精液都擦干净。  
“这次好浓。”他说。  
弟弟用手挡着脸缓了一会儿，等他洗完手回来又缠上来，说哥哥我好想要，说哥哥我湿透了。  
“不好。”闵玧其依然选择拒绝。  
可弟弟不懂放弃，一手摸进闵玧其的衣服里，往上按在他的胸口轻轻揉，“哥哥......求你了。”

闵玧其被弟弟弄得起火，实在是忍不下去。  
“你就那么想被哥哥操吗？”他贴着弟弟的耳朵问。  
“对啊。”弟弟仰头承认了，“我难受，哥哥操进来我就不会难受了。”  
闵玧其捂住他的嘴巴，“哥哥不想闯红灯。”  
弟弟一愣，“什么？”  
“趴着，我去拿东西。”

之前的婴儿油终于派上用场。  
弟弟蜷着腿坐在床上，脸还是很红。  
他嘴巴动了动，“哥哥......我去换了棉条。”  
他后知后觉反应过来是要做什么，紧张期待，却也害怕。

“唔。”闵玧其开口，“不是让你趴好吗？”  
口气有点凶。  
弟弟可能是被吓到，乖乖地褪下裤子趴了下去。  
“屁股抬起来，乖。”闵玧其在手心挤上了些许婴儿油，轻轻握了握，然后用右手中指在掌心裹了裹。这是各种意义上的第一次，他怕弄疼弟弟，小心翼翼地用指尖碰了碰。  
“可以吗？”他再一次确定。  
弟弟回过头来看他，手臂遮住了嘴巴，接着点头。

CH21.

那处不是他想象中的干涩。  
或许是因为婴儿油，闵玧其轻而易举便插入了快三分之一。  
“痛吗？”他问。  
“......不痛。”弟弟顿了顿，“就是好奇怪。”  
闵玧其的吻落在弟弟的后腰，“不奇怪啊。”他的手指在弟弟体内摸索，“你不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢哥哥。”弟弟答非所问。  
闵玧其笑了笑，“没有前面滑，但是......”他稍作停顿，又加了一根食指，“但是很紧很紧。”  
“哥哥能进去吗？”他问，“哥哥能不能操进去？”

婴儿油在穴道中慢慢化开，变成了乳白色。  
闵玧其把手指全都抽出来，又一起插进去摇晃。  
弟弟的屁股跟着轻轻扭，似乎是在这被填满的过程中体会到了不一样的乐趣。他原本是趴着的，后来又跪了起来，努力翘着屁股，一手抓着床，另一只手往后伸，抓着闵玧其的手腕要他再动一动。

手指被挤压的感觉太明显了。  
闵玧其搂住弟弟的腰，裤裆里的东西贴着弟弟的大腿上下蹭。  
他摸到了弟弟前面那根垂着的细线，“在流血吗？”  
“不知道啊......”弟弟的屁股迎合他的动作，“哥哥，我不想要手指了......你......进来。”  
“不想要手指想要什么？”闵玧其故意为难他，“才两根就快撑不开了，再多的东西小国吃得下吗？”  
弟弟的屁股摇得更厉害，里面的软肉收缩挤压跟着他的哭声一起把闵玧其招惹到放弃了前戏。

闵玧其把裤子往下一拉，早就硬到不行的阴茎弹了出来，拍在了弟弟的大腿上。  
他就着弟弟跪坐的姿势，掰开弟弟的臀瓣，柱体在臀缝之间滑动。  
“好烫。”弟弟吸了吸鼻子，“哥哥你好烫啊。”  
“因为想要妹妹。”闵玧其又叫他妹妹，磨得自己的阴茎湿漉漉，龟头卡在入口顶了几下，“我的乖妹妹。”

闵玧其刚插进去不久就开始后悔。  
后悔自己没戴套。  
不是因为别的，而是因为不戴套直接插进去太刺激了。  
弟弟的穴肉温软，好好地夹住他的阴茎死命吸。  
“宝贝。”闵玧其没动，“宝贝你别夹哥哥了。”他埋头在弟弟的后背，鼻尖轻轻蹭，“哥哥快被你夹射了。”

“我没有夹。”弟弟很委屈地开口，“里面好胀......我没夹。”  
闵玧其拍他的屁股，“还说没夹，哥哥根本操不到更里面。”  
弟弟回过头，有些惊讶，“没进去吗？”  
“没进完啊，笨蛋小猪。”闵玧其笑，“一半。”  
只进了一半他就快要不行，真不想想象以后真的插前面会爽成什么样。  
闵玧其头皮发麻，等那阵酥麻过去以后才握着弟弟的腰往里又进了一些。  
“可是真的好胀。”弟弟说，“被哥哥填满了。”

-

闵玧其给田柾国的都是温柔。  
他在自己的房间，在自己的床上，用自己的东西操干着自己的弟弟。

“操软了。”闵玧其轻声说，“里面特别软。”  
他抱着弟弟侧躺在床上，让弟弟抱住右腿使得后面的入口一览无余。  
闵玧其重新把阴茎插了进去。  
“嗯......”弟弟忍着叫，屁股往后蹭了蹭。  
“舒服吗？”闵玧其问，“妹妹被哥哥操得舒不舒服？是不是想了好久终于得逞了？可惜不是前面。等生理期结束，是不是就要用哥哥的东西堵住那里啊？”

“要哥哥。”弟弟抓着闵玧其的手，“哥哥摸我啊。”  
闵玧其右手兜住弟弟胸前的乳肉轻轻揉，“除了那里都给哥哥的鸡巴操过了。”  
“嘴巴，乳头，大腿，屁股。”他说道，“还有什么地方？嗯？”  
“那里......”弟弟眯着眼睛一直哼哼，“左边也要哥哥揉。”

“那里是哪里啊妹妹？”闵玧其问。  
弟弟爽得咬住自己的手指，“那里就是那里嘛......”  
“那里也想要哥哥的。”  
“有多想？”闵玧其又问，“是不是跟夹哥哥手指一样啊？里面的嫩肉都挤过来夹住哥哥，哥哥走都走不了。摸一摸就全是水，滑得不行。”  
弟弟点点头，“要夹哥哥，要哥哥都进去，都操进去。”

“那妹妹会不会哭？”闵玧其用力地撞了几下，弟弟便跟着低声叫。  
“被哥哥操得流血也流水——乖妹妹。”闵玧其舔弟弟的脖子，“我的乖妹妹。”  
“到时候自己躺在床上，抱着大腿分开。”闵玧其皱了皱眉，“说不定屁股下面都是水，床单都湿透了。哥哥不许你发出声音，你要忍着。然后哥哥直接进去，就像那天晚上说的那样，干你，操你，日你......”他每说一句就朝里顶一次，“哥哥会进到很深很深的地方，接着妹妹的肚子就会鼓起来。”  
弟弟脸红透了，问为什么肚子会鼓起来。

“因为哥哥都进去了啊。”闵玧其轻飘飘地说道，“那时候会比现在还胀。”他一边说一边把手往下摸，隔着T恤按了按弟弟的小腹。  
“就是这里。”他说，“这里被哥哥操得鼓起来，就像怀孕那样。”  
弟弟摇摇头，“不要怀孕。”  
“不要吗？”闵玧其笑了笑，“可是哥哥很希望妹妹能怀孕，所以哥哥要把精液都射在里面，可能妹妹含着睡一晚上就能怀孕了。”

弟弟还是摇头。  
那也不急。  
闵玧其对自己说。  
他又操弄了几下软熟的后穴，退了出来。  
“哥哥。”弟弟喊他，“你还没射。”  
“妹妹像开始那样好不好？”闵玧其扶着阴茎说，“像小狗狗那样趴着，哥哥再操几下就都射进去。”

-

田恬和闵忠哲回家的时候田柾国还在睡。  
闵玧其在一楼连着电视玩游戏机。  
隔天他就要去学校报道，准备参加军训。

“东西都收拾好了吗？”闵忠哲问。  
“放心吧，爸。”闵玧其站起来伸了个懒腰，“再说我离家近，忘带什么回家拿也很方便。”  
闵忠哲愣了愣，“你又不是小姑娘，怎么成天都想往家里跑？”  
闵玧其笑笑没说话，心想楼上就躺着他的小姑娘。

CH22.

“闵玧其，去把你弟弟叫起来吃饭。”闵忠哲扭头喊了一声。  
坐在沙发上玩手机的闵玧其显得有点不情愿，但他还是站起来说了好，不紧不慢地往楼上走。

弟弟的房门没关严实，一推就开。  
卧室的窗帘拉了一半，剩下的那一边透着光，正好照着弟弟露在被子外面的脚。  
闵玧其轻手轻脚走过去，把被子拉了过来。他坐在床边看了一会儿，看弟弟一直微微皱着眉，可能是不太舒服，或是睡得不够安稳。

闵玧其凑过去，笑着用手指戳了戳弟弟的嘴唇。  
有点痒吧，所以弟弟扭了扭头。  
闵玧其得寸进尺，又戳了戳。  
这下弟弟无意识地张开嘴，把他的指尖含了进去。

下午做的时候闵玧其就射了一次，不敢多弄，射完还把人抱去了厕所，用手指把里面的精液都轻轻挖了出来。  
其实是不够的。  
要不是弟弟哭起来的样子太可怜，他还想要第二次，第三次。  
现在弟弟含着他的指尖倒是又勾起他还没彻底熄灭的那点火星——他加了中指一起往里推，夹着弟弟滑溜溜的舌头戏弄着。

没弄几下弟弟就睁开眼睛醒了过来。  
弟弟的眼睛本来就大，这会儿带着些恼怒，水汪汪地瞪他。  
“起床吃饭了。”闵玧其把手抽开，“晚上吃鱼。”  
弟弟不高兴地踢了踢被子，“我困。”  
“困也吃完晚饭再睡。”闵玧其拍他手臂，“脸上都睡出印子了，小猪。”  
弟弟抬手揉了揉脸，又去推闵玧其，“你好吵，讨厌你。”

“用完就甩啊？”闵玧其进来的时候锁了门，有恃无恐地按着弟弟的肩膀要亲他。  
弟弟一开始还挣扎，后来就乖乖把手绕在他脖子上，闭着眼睛轻声哼，说喜欢哥哥。  
闵玧其笑了笑，“你是变脸王吗？一会儿讨厌一会喜欢的——”  
“去洗把脸，我先下楼。”闵玧其替他理了理衣服，“乖。”

-

闵玧其帮着把碗筷摆了，坐在自己的位置上弄手机。  
田恬有点等不及，“这孩子在干嘛呢，我上去看看，你们先吃。”  
她急匆匆地跑去卧室看，卧室是空的，然后她走到厕所门前敲了敲，门里的人无精打采地回答说马上就好。

手机轻震。  
闵玧其不以为然，点开微信新跳出来的消息提醒。  
那是弟弟发来的信息。

—没弄干净，内裤上都是哥哥的东西。  
配图是一条湿了的内裤。  
闵玧其抬头看了眼闵忠哲，努力克制自己的表情。

—明明抱你洗干净了。  
弟弟回复很快。  
—不管，就是因为哥哥。  
—你就只是帮我把棉条取出来了，又没洗里面。  
闵玧其这下了然于心，原来还在怪他没有弄前面那个小肉穴。

饭后闵玧其又去检查了一遍行李，确认东西都收好以后就回了自己房间。  
他反省了一下，最近几天他实在太莽撞，临开学了，还是低调一点好。

闵玧其在房间里跟弟弟发消息，你一条我一条，没什么特定的主题，想到什么说什么。  
不过弟弟很可恶。  
他拍了许多照片，一张一张慢慢发。

第一张是微张的嘴唇，这让闵玧其想起了把阴茎插进去的感觉。  
第二张是裸露的锁骨，这让闵玧其开始怀念牙齿轻轻碰的美妙。  
第三张是捧起的乳肉，这让闵玧其期盼那里变得更大夹得更紧。  
第四张是平坦的小腹，这让闵玧其情不自禁用手握住阴茎等待下一张。

但闵玧其没有等到第五张。  
他催了催，但弟弟不回复。  
过了几分钟，那边才来了句晚安。  
闵玧其看着自己挺起来的阴茎，心想这根本没办法安。

不过他有的是办法。  
闵玧其点开照相机，对准自己那根按下了摄制按钮，一边录一边撸。  
视频拍了有十秒，然后他发了过去。  
他知道弟弟肯定没睡，信心满满地等弟弟回复。

—想吃。  
—用嘴巴吃。  
弟弟回道。

—别锁门。  
闵玧其告诉他。  
—可是我困了哦。  
弟弟又回。

闵玧其笑了笑，伸手关了房间灯。

-

田柾国是被舔醒的。  
他迷迷糊糊地伸手摸，在自己胸前摸到了一个毛茸茸的脑袋。  
闵玧其叼着他的乳头轻轻舔，“晚上好啊，妹妹。”

“你过来多久了？”田柾国抱着闵玧其的头，舒服地朝上拱了拱。  
“没多久。”闵玧其用牙齿刮了一下弟弟的乳头，“妹妹真的好敏感，碰一碰就硬。”  
田柾国缩了缩肩膀，自己第一次主动承认，“那妹妹还很湿呢，哥哥要不要摸？”  
“小混蛋。”闵玧其笑笑，躺下去把人抱进怀里，抬脚夹了夹，“别招惹我，我还难受着呢。”

怀里的人不安分地扭屁股，“哥哥，我好想你进来啊。”  
“小处男。”闵玧其亲他的脖子，“快睡，明天要送我去学校呢。”  
弟弟抓着他的手臂来回摸，“不是小处男了。”  
“下午跟哥哥......”弟弟顿了顿，“总之不是了。”

闵玧其嗯了一声，“不是小处男，但还是哥哥的小处女。”  
“本来可以不是的。”弟弟说，“是哥哥不要。”  
闵玧其按着他的腰顶了几下，“我怕你吃不消。”  
“不许说话了，快睡觉。”闵玧其嘘了一声，“不然明天又起不来。”  
弟弟在他怀里转了身，对着他亲他的嘴巴，“哥哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“你刚才没吃完......”弟弟自己动手把睡衣撩了起来，“再含一含。”

-

闵玧其在天亮前回了自己房间。  
他的嘴巴里都是弟弟的味道，弟弟胸前微微隆起的小包被他弄了一晚上，即使是被衣服碰到，睡梦中的人都会张着嘴发出情色的呻吟。

他带上门，刚要抬脚回自己房间就听到身后有人靠近。  
“你在干嘛！”闵忠哲压低声音，一脸震惊地看着自己儿子。  
闵玧其愣了两秒，然后打着哈欠转过身，“我听他房间有声音，还以为是他做噩梦了。”他一边说一边踩着拖鞋往另一边去，“困死我了。”

CH23.

用过早饭之后，一家四口开车出发。

闵忠哲开车，田恬坐副驾，后面是昏昏欲睡的田柾国和一直玩手机的闵玧其。  
从家到闵玧其的大学差不多是穿城而过。  
中间路过了一个加油站，闵忠哲怕回程的油量不够，便打着车灯拐了进去。

闵忠哲下车加油之后车里便只剩下闵玧其和田恬——田柾国睡得很香，不自觉就靠在了闵玧其的肩膀上，闵玧其没理由推开，头也不抬地假装被手机上的内容吸引。  
可他能感受到，田恬正在看自己。  
闵玧其忍不下去，猛地抬起了头。他的视线和女人的视线在后视镜里撞在了一起。

对方脸上的表情莫名有些哀伤。  
闵玧其嘴巴动了动，“阿姨，你......”  
“喜欢他就好好对他。”田恬开口道，“他很傻的。认准了就不会放。”  
闵玧其听愣了。  
田恬却笑了笑，先转头看向了别处。

大学报道和高中报道没什么太大的区别。  
只是在报道注册后，闵玧其就接到了下午便开始军训的通知。  
离开的时候田柾国恋恋不舍，都顾不上还有其他人在，抱着闵玧其埋头猛蹭，要哭不哭地说哥哥不许忘了我，哥哥要早点回家。

“小孩子。”田恬没拦，拉着闵忠哲先出了宿舍。  
闵玧其住两人间，另一个室友是自己来的，饶有兴趣地坐在床上看他们兄友弟恭。  
“好了好了，军训就一周。”闵玧其哭笑不得地拍着弟弟的背，“军训完我就回家。”  
弟弟仰起头，眼圈果真有点红，“那我们拉钩。”

-

闵玧其记着自己的承诺，军训一完就准备洗个澡回家。  
结果等他洗完澡出来，发现班级群里通知晚上要开班会，所有人不得缺席。  
跑是跑不掉，他便想着开完班会再回家，要是晚上查寝就让室友帮着糊弄一下。没想到是弟弟先打来电话，说等不及了，自己偷偷跑来学校找他。

第一场班会是为了简单的自我介绍和选班长，闵玧其已经起身介绍过了，对任何职位都没兴趣，于是他趁着大家再投票的时候从后门溜了出去，找校门口领到了弟弟。  
弟弟坐在校门口附近的石凳上，穿着他也有同款的那双白色篮球鞋，光裸的小腿并在一起，看他过来就跳了起来。

“宝贝。”闵玧其抱着他，抱一下就松开了。  
校门口人来人往，他不想也不能做得太过分。  
“哥哥你居然没晒黑。”弟弟好奇地看他手臂看他脸，“好羡慕啊。”  
闵玧其牵着他，净挑没什么灯的小路走，“他们知道吗？”  
“不知道。”弟弟紧紧抓着他的手，“偷偷跑出来的。”  
又解释说他们以为自己已经睡了。

“先回宿舍。”闵玧其抓起弟弟的手，亲了亲他的手背，“你胆子是越来越大了。”  
弟弟眨眨眼，“因为太想哥哥了。”  
楼下的宿管根本没在意，放任田柾国跟着闵玧其进了宿舍楼。  
闵玧其掏钥匙开门，把人推进去就迫不及待地按在门上亲了亲。他呼吸都不稳，一边亲一边伸手从弟弟的衣服下面摸进去，揉腰揉胸，说喜欢。

室友还在开班会没回来，闵玧其也不怕什么，把弟弟抱去椅子上，让他骑在自己身上好好温存了一番。  
弟弟伸手抓着座椅椅背的两边，脚踩在下方的横梁上前后磨屁股，“哥哥，我想你。”  
“自己在家没弄？哥哥教过你的。”闵玧其去脱他的衣服，顺着脖子往下亲，咬着他的乳头稍稍用力，“真想吃了你。”  
“那哥哥来吃嘛。”弟弟骚得可以，“一想到能见到哥哥，我的内裤都湿了。”

“是吗？”闵玧其让他抬屁股，手从宽大的裤口探进去，“真的好湿。”  
弟弟眼神躲闪，“但是我用了哥哥的枕头......我那天......夹着睡的。”  
闵玧其笑笑，“枕头是软的。”  
“我知道。”弟弟点点头，“可是有哥哥的味道。”  
闵玧其喜欢得不得了，“那今天晚上夹哥哥？要不要夹着哥哥睡？”  
他捏捏弟弟的屁股，“都流到这里来了，小猪明天怎么出门？”  
“明天是我生日。”弟弟突然说，“哥哥有准备礼物吗？”

闵玧其早就把礼物准备好了，这时候却骗他说忘了。  
“你肯定没忘！”弟弟扑过去咬他的脸，“哥哥我想洗个澡。”  
“嗯？”  
弟弟抱着他的脖子撒娇，“洗完澡再夹哥哥。”

-

室友回来的时候闵玧其刚把阴茎插进弟弟的双腿之间。  
他放下了蚊帐，又盖着被子，倒是不怕被发现。

“诶？”室友一进来就愣了，看着闵玧其床边的两双鞋，“你......带女朋友回来了？”  
“我弟弟。”闵玧其清清嗓子，“小孩儿跟家里吵架了，跑来找我。”  
“哦。那他是睡了吗？”室友又问。  
闵玧其嗯了一声，“哭累了，刚睡。”  
“行，那我小声一点。”室友体贴地关掉了大灯，只留阳台和洗漱间的。

“女朋友。”闵玧其贴着弟弟的耳朵小声说，“你说是不是我的女朋友。”  
“是、是的。”弟弟拿湿滑的阴唇紧紧夹着那根阴茎，“是哥哥的女朋友。”  
闵玧其把弟弟的右腿抱着往上推了一下，“先别急着夹——”洗澡的时候他就没忍住先用手指把弟弟里里外外都摸了一遍，“哥哥的女朋友该做什么？”  
“吃哥哥。”弟弟急着要蹭，软软的手握着他的阴茎揉了几下。  
闵玧其抓开他的手，“吃哥哥的什么？说对了才有。”

“......哥哥。”弟弟又开始撒娇，“你说了要给我夹的。”  
“夹什么？”闵玧其逼他，“快点说。再不说室友就洗漱完了，到时候大家都该睡觉了。”  
弟弟十分艰难地开口，“哥、哥哥的......鸡巴。”  
闵玧其笑着松开手，让他用腿肉夹。  
“哥哥再顶进去一点，你帮哥哥打出来。”

虽说两人间不是普通四人间或八人间那样的上床下桌，但学校的床，质量未必有多好，闵玧其也怕动作太大被室友发现，毕竟他说的是弟弟不是女朋友。  
他贴得很紧，囊袋拍在弟弟的屁股上，手绕去前面包着自己和弟弟的阴茎一起弄，弟弟的手也被他握着，两个人偷情一样交换了亲吻。

CH24.

田柾国从闵玧其那里收到的生日礼物是一条好看的脚链。  
开学之后他偷偷观察过，班里的女生大多是戴手链，明晃晃的细链子挂在手腕上，力气稍大一些就会跟着晃——但没人戴脚链。  
好吧，也是因为他不好意思往下面看。  
但他的脚链上有小铃铛，一共三颗，如果不把它们乖乖压在袜子里，那一走动就会发出声音。所以出门前田柾国总是会很小心地检查，确认袜子挡住了脚链才会弯腰去系鞋带。

礼物是闵玧其趁他睡着以后偷偷系上的。  
那天晚上田柾国怕的要死，怕被闵玧其的室友发现，也怕被妈妈和叔叔发现。  
不过老天爷好像给了过生日的他一些特权，让他平平稳稳睡了一觉，大清早又被哥哥带着回了家。

睁开眼的时候天还没亮。  
田柾国迷迷糊糊的，总觉得是因为没睡够，所以才会觉得头晕。  
下一秒他的嘴巴被捂住了，闵玧其捂着他的嘴，另一只手掀开了他的衣服。  
他的乳头被含住，在闵玧其舌尖的裹弄之下硬挺起来。

“宝贝早安。”闵玧其把他的胸口弄得潮乎乎，这才来亲他的脸，跟他说早安。  
田柾国抬起手，勾住了闵玧其的脖子，“我今天过生日。”  
“生日快乐。”于是闵玧其又说。  
说完这句之后闵玧其抓住了他的小腿，然后往上推，田柾国就是在这个时候看到了自己的生日礼物。

只是他还没来得及细细看，闵玧其就开始亲他的膝盖，然后是被磨红的大腿肉，最后是中间那条湿意泛滥的小缝。  
“要不要舒服？”闵玧其问，手指尖在细缝里下滑，“要不要哥哥帮你舒服？”  
田柾国只能点头。  
他喜欢哥哥，喜欢哥哥的手指，也喜欢哥哥的嘴巴。

闵玧其抱住他的腿，脱了裤子用阴茎蹭。  
不插进去两个人都不好受。  
但闵玧其只是蹭，最后抓着田柾国的手让他打了出来。  
然后他们在天光大亮之前打车回了家。

-

闵玧其每周都会回家——这是他爸爸明面上看到的。  
实际上他只要有空就会坐车去市中心的高中找他弟弟。

放学的时候校门口会涌出很多人，但闵玧其总是能在第一时间看到弟弟。  
弟弟长得乖，还乖乖穿着学校的制服，每次看到自己，都会抓着书包带子小跑过来，跑进自己怀里，偷偷用嘴唇隔着衣服亲自己，然后要牵手，要一起去吃东西。

闵玧其很享受这样的时刻。

周末的时候他会带弟弟去看电影。  
他还记得那天是买了情侣座，跟弟弟一起看了一部血腥暴力的恐怖片。

闵玧其对电影没兴趣，全程都转过脸在看他弟弟。  
弟弟十分专注，只是在银幕上突然出现可怕画面的时候才会抓着他的手往他怀里钻。  
弟弟第三次这么做的时候，闵玧其没有再放手。

情侣座宽敞又舒适。  
闵玧其让弟弟坐进怀里，两个人共同享有同一个座位。  
“怕么？”他轻声问。  
“不怕，都是假的。”弟弟傻乎乎的，还以为他是在说电影。  
闵玧其没有纠正弟弟的错误认知，他伸手，揽住弟弟的腰，亲弟弟的脖子。他总是在想，如果自己是吸血鬼，那他一定会把弟弟变成自己初拥的猎物——也是唯一的。

弟弟的皮肤细嫩。  
所以闵玧其总是要克制，避免自己在那上面留下可疑的痕迹。  
虽然某些事被默许，但他还不想让弟弟知道。

弟弟转了转脖子，“痒。”  
“嗯，痒就对了。”闵玧其这次瞄准了弟弟的耳垂。  
前两天弟弟说想去打耳洞，因为想要和他佩戴一样的饰品。  
闵玧其跟弟弟约好，等到天气再凉一些就去。如果弟弟不怕痛，那会不会允许他得寸进尺在那好看的乳尖上打上同样的标记呢？

“软软的。”闵玧其说。  
“小国的耳垂吃起来软软的。”闵玧其捏着另一边的耳垂，“就像那里一样。”  
为了证明这句话的真实性，他的手摸进了弟弟的衣服，干燥的掌心压在乳尖上揉，“是不是变大了。”

弟弟终于肯分一些注意力给他。  
弟弟摇头，“没有变大。”  
“我觉得大了。”闵玧其笑笑，“哥哥好喜欢。”  
他说，要是再大一些就能把哥哥的东西夹得更紧。

弟弟的呼吸频率被扰乱了。  
闵玧其听出来了。

-

弟弟还是害羞的。  
每次要哄他说那些直白又色情的话都不容易。  
但弟弟已经变得很色。

“是不是要哥哥多操几下才能变大呢？”闵玧其假装苦恼，“还是要哥哥含？”  
“你自己选。”  
弟弟不作任何选择，只是抓着他的手在座椅上扭动着换了个姿势。  
“湿了？”闵玧其明知故问。他把弟弟的双腿分开，轻车熟路地抚慰弟弟的秘密。  
弟弟夹着他的手，费力地扭过头亲他。

猎物上钩。  
闵玧其开口，却是躲开了弟弟的吻，“把裤子脱了。”  
接着他拍了拍座椅两边的扶手，“自己把腿架上去。”  
弟弟不肯，嘟着嘴要亲。  
“乖。”闵玧其只亲他一下，“架上去，哥哥帮你弄。”  
这一点甜头给了弟弟鼓舞，于是他毫不犹豫照做不误，在黑漆漆的影院里变成了闵玧其最喜欢的纯真荡妇——

闵玧其用手指分开弟弟的阴唇，那里已经被数次光临的手指操软了，一旦接近，就会主动热情地献出那颗绝世的珍珠。  
“这里是真的变大了。”  
闵玧其看不见，但他就是知道，知道弟弟的阴蒂一定是熟透了的艳红色，知道那里渴望手指也渴望最后的武器。

弟弟抿着嘴，压在他身上拼命扭屁股。  
“很想要对不对？”闵玧其不给他痛快，只玩弄外面，不深入。  
“想要哥哥。”弟弟声音甜腻到不行，“哥哥进来。”  
说着说着还伸手抓住了闵玧其，“手、手指......哥哥......手指。”

“谁想要哥哥？”闵玧其不动，“哥哥提醒过很多次了，一定要说清楚。”  
“我想要哥哥。”弟弟迅速回答。  
“你是谁？”闵玧其追问，“是哥哥的什么？”  
弟弟抬了抬屁股，又坐下去重重蹭。  
“是妹妹，是哥哥的女朋友。”

CH25.

田柾国放下手里的箱子，拍了拍手。  
旁边的男生也拍手，“总算是搬完了。”

今天他们俩值日，又恰逢冬季的新校服下发，所以干脆提早把校服领了出来，搬到了教室后门。田柾国蹲下去撕开了潦草封上的透明胶，“你去找班长拿下名单，我把男生和女生的分开。”  
“好。”男生点点头，“那你先分着，我一会儿就来。”  
这节是体育课，除了田柾国和那个男生，其他人都在操场。

田柾国偷偷摸摸从箱子里翻出一件大号的女生制服，塞进了自己的书包里。  
这次的冬季校服很好看，是深深的绀色，选用的布料也不错。  
田柾国也说不好自己为什么会被那套女生制服吸引，但他确实是想要穿给闵玧其看。  
可能哥哥会喜欢吧。

最后发校服的时候少了一套，刚好当天有个女生请假不在，几个人便又对了一次名单，最后田柾国把责任包揽下来，“可能是我数错数了。”  
“我去找后勤老师说下吧。”田柾国本来就心虚，说完不等班长他们做出反应，自己先跑了。  
好在后勤老师不是难沟通的人，田柾国把情况说了一遍，对方便表示等所有班里领完校服以后可以再看看有没有剩余的。  
“要是没有的话还能再订吗？”田柾国问，“总不能因为我害得人家没校服穿。”  
“可以的。”那老师点点头，“你在这儿留个班级信息吧，到时候我联系你。”  
田柾国谢过老师，放心回了教室。

-

平安夜在星期六。  
而当天下午闵玧其有篮球赛。

比赛是友谊性质的，对手是隔壁大学物理系的学生。  
闵玧其原计划是比赛前再过去，这样他还能跟弟弟睡个懒觉，中午吃了饭才回学校。哪知道八点半他就被电话吵醒，队长催他过去训练，闵玧其挂了一次，对方又打，最后把弟弟都吵醒了——  
“你出去。”弟弟抓着枕头蒙脸，又伸脚踢他，“你好吵。”  
闵玧其三言两语结束了电话，转过去哄人，“哥哥不吵了，你睡吧。”

闵玧其洗漱完就出了门。  
他给弟弟发了消息解释情况，又拜托郑号锡去接人。  
弟弟太迷糊，每次来他学校都会迷路，他是真的不放心。

赛后聚餐结束的时候天空中突然开始飘雪。  
闵玧其怕弟弟着凉，一直催着他打车回家，可弟弟就是不配合。  
“我今天穿得多，不怕冷。”弟弟穿着一件长至脚踝的羽绒服，确实是包得严严实实。  
“给我摸摸手。”闵玧其伸手，“回家也能看雪的。”  
弟弟给他摸了摸手，确实是暖和，又说回家和在外面看不一样。  
闵玧其不跟弟弟争辩，陪着他看够了，才去路边拦了车。

聚餐少不了要喝酒。  
再加上打球出了汗，闵玧其一回家就去厕所洗了澡。  
洗完澡回房间发现弟弟坐在书桌上，身上的衣服没换，还是那件长长的羽绒服。  
“你不热啊？”闵玧其问。  
家里开着地暖，根本不需要穿太厚。

“有点。”弟弟笑，然后让他躺去床上。  
闵玧其想说头发还没吹干，话到嘴边看到弟弟脸上羞涩的表情又咽了回去。他抓着毛巾随便擦了擦，脱掉拖鞋躺上了床。  
“还要闭眼睛。”弟弟继续要求。  
闵玧其便闭了眼睛。

弟弟也上了床，羽绒服摩擦出哗啦啦的声音。  
闵玧其很自觉，没有睁眼偷看。  
反正弟弟已经骑到了身上。  
他伸手摸，却摸到了弟弟光溜溜的腿——奇怪，不是穿着羽绒服吗？

闵玧其睁开眼，发现弟弟不知什么时候已经拉开了羽绒服，而羽绒服里面是一套女生校服。毛衣背心的胸口处绣着弟弟学校的校徽。  
弟弟抿着嘴唇看他，也不说话。  
“这是我的圣诞礼物吗？”闵玧其笑着，用手指勾起弟弟脚上白袜子的袜边。  
“算吧。”弟弟往下俯身，手掌压在他的小腹上，“哥哥喜欢吗？”

闵玧其当然说了喜欢。  
弟弟穿了一阵套女生校服，从衬衣到背心再到裙子，穿上身却丝毫没有违和感。  
他揉了揉弟弟的脚踝，“在外面的时候冷吗？”  
“不冷。”弟弟笑，小心翼翼地抓着短裙的裙边往上坐了一点，然后弟弟犹犹豫豫地问，他之前说过的话还作不作数。

闵玧其说过很多话，有的实现了，有的还没有。  
“哪一句。”闵玧其的手掌顺着弟弟的脚踝往上摸，很快就被短裙遮住了。  
“坐在哥哥脸上被哥哥舔。”弟弟说得很快，最后一个字简直是被吞了进去。  
闵玧其了然于心却装傻，“宝贝说什么？最后一个字哥哥没听见。”

“舔。”弟弟又往下趴了一些，压在他的身上，屁股高高翘了起来。  
闵玧其的手在裙子下面，大大方方揉着弟弟内裤里的那一包。  
“舔什么？”闵玧其继续问，手掌也继续往下滑，去了下一个地方。  
弟弟的内裤很湿，但隔着湿润的内裤却能感受到阴部的热。  
“都要。”弟弟不好意思了，闭着眼睛亲闵玧其，“哥哥，我不想当小处女了。”他说得小声，手也勾着闵玧其的脖子腻歪，“好不好？不当小处女了。”

-

闵玧其的脸被弟弟的裙子盖住了。  
弟弟跪在床上，手抓着后面的床边，“哥哥我还没脱内裤。”  
“没关系。”闵玧其含糊不清地答，伸手捧住了弟弟的屁股。他仰脸，鼻尖正好凑上那条把内裤都夹起来的细缝，“妹妹好湿的。”

湿润的天堂孕育了无数的花朵。  
弟弟的内裤薄，闵玧其没舔几下就找到了阴蒂。  
他的舌头卡在那里绕，弟弟浑身发抖，叫得像是要哭又在说舒服。  
“妹妹。”闵玧其轻声叹道，“我的妹妹。”

“嗯。”弟弟应他，屁股前后摇，“没、没了吗？”  
“还有。”闵玧其笑笑，“还早。”

脱下来的内裤被弟弟一把抓住扔去了房间的角落。  
“你不许看。”弟弟凶巴巴地展开手臂要挡，“我不许你看。”  
但不看也知道内裤全湿了。  
裆部那么小一块布料哪里承受得住弟弟喷涌而出的汁水呢？

弟弟重新跨开腿，慢吞吞地往前磨，“脱、脱了就没有了。”  
“不是要哥哥舔吗？”闵玧其含住弟弟的手指，“用舌头这样舔，好不好？”  
弟弟点了点头，“你、你慢一点。”  
然而当他真的被闵玧其的舌尖舔到小穴时，整个人都骚到要往下坐，要吸着那湿滑的舌头往更深的地方去。


	2. 糖果《妹妹》CH26.

CH26.

闵玧其伸手，压着弟弟的腿根往两边推。  
他碰到弟弟阴茎下的两颗小球，于是亲了亲。弟弟猛地紧绷腿，跪压在床面的脚背也开始磨蹭。

手指拨开阴唇唇瓣，和以往的来回拖拉不同，这次它们只是帮凶，帮着闵玧其分开细缝，好让舌头能更加深入。  
舌尖发烫，熨帖了急需抚慰的小小花朵。  
从阴蒂往下，舌头在肉口打转，然后轻轻地顶，并不进去。

田柾国感觉自己流水流得夸张。  
他闭上眼，总觉得哥哥的脸上会全是自己的东西。  
然而他也没工夫细想，他整个人从头到脚的神经都集中在那里，只懂得快感和刺激，没有羞耻。  
是的，没有羞耻了。

“要不要哥哥进去？”闵玧其问。  
弟弟轻声嗯，又抬了抬屁股，“嘴巴好热哦。”  
闵玧其笑了笑，稍稍抬头，嘴唇吸住了弟弟同样湿热的阴唇，激吻一般地吸吮，搅出断断续续的水声。

快烂了。  
田柾国心想。  
可他又好喜欢。  
舌头怎么会和手指带给他的完全不一样呢？他扭屁股，要他哥哥把舌头插进去。  
“哥哥，哥哥......”他手指紧紧抓着床头那块漆成白色的木板，“进、进——啊。”他被舌头奸到喷了出来。

-

“小处女。”闵玧其放开田柾国，给他找了纸巾擦眼泪。  
“妹妹怎么哭得这么厉害？”他凑过去，亲弟弟，“唔，你的味道。”他回忆了一下刚才舌头被软肉吸住的感觉，又开玩笑，“上面能哭，下面更更哭。”  
弟弟伸手勾着他的脖子抽泣，说因为很舒服，就像快尿出来一样。  
“笨蛋妹妹。”闵玧其拍拍他的背，“那还要吗？妹妹下面很会咬的，哥哥弄一下就全部张开了，又软又湿。”

弟弟却是避而不答，手放下来揪着裙摆，弄皱了又轻轻抚平，“裙子脏了。”  
“嗯，但妹妹没脏。”闵玧其低头去抓他的手指，“妹妹想不想被哥哥弄脏？”  
弟弟脸上那因为高潮带来的红晕还没完全消退，“哥哥也不脏。”  
“那哥哥可以进去吗？”闵玧其礼貌地问，手又在裙摆下摸，用拱起来的指节反复揉弄才得了快活的红肿阴蒂，“好不好？”

闵玧其说，“不说话就是默认了。”  
他手还是湿的，拉着弟弟的双腿拽，让弟弟半靠着床头，温顺地向自己坦露所有秘密。  
“哥哥上次说过的吧？干这里的时候你要自己抱着大腿，把腿分开。”闵玧其直起身，脱掉了裤子往前，“快啊，快抱好。”

弟弟慢吞吞地磨蹭，抱着腿分开的时候短裙全部往下滑落，堆在了腰间。  
“红红的。”闵玧其握着阴茎蹭了蹭小缝，“妹妹这里被我舔得红红的。”  
“......我又看不到。”弟弟偏了偏头。  
闵玧其笑，“这样呢？”他握着弟弟的脚腕，身体挤进去，抬着弟弟的下半身都悬了空，“这样不就能看到了吗？”

田柾国不受控制地往那里看。  
他看见那根被自己用嘴含过用腿夹过的阴茎已经完全勃起了，粗硬的柱体贴着阴唇蹭，前面的圆头湿透了，黏着他的东西胡乱戳。  
“看到了吗？”闵玧其问道，“帮哥哥把套戴上。”  
他努嘴示意了一个方向，“我放在抽屉里了。”  
于是弟弟乖乖松了左手，稍稍扭着身体拉开抽屉找到了闵玧其早就准备在里面的避孕套。

“撕开。”闵玧其指挥道，大手托着弟弟的屁股又揉了揉。  
弟弟紧张，抓着锯齿边缘试了两次才撕开包装袋，结果套子掉出来，刚好落在他的那根东西上。  
弟弟不好意思，一手碰了碰闵玧其的，一手捏着套子的边缘，“怎、怎么弄啊。”  
“给哥哥戴上。”闵玧其无奈，只好握着他的手去弄，“......像这样，对，要把空气都排出去，不然会掉在里面的。”

“真的吗？”弟弟顿住不动了，“那、那要去医院么？”  
闵玧其也愣了，“我只是说不戴好就会有可能——乖，你继续，把套子拉到底下。”  
弟弟摇头，“那不戴了。”  
“要戴的。”闵玧其碰弟弟的手，“妹妹乖。”  
不戴套当然很爽，但闵玧其担心妹妹会怀孕，所以还是劝说对方要有始有终帮自己把套戴好。再说那次干后面就没戴套，弟弟夹得他差一点就在一开始爽到射出来。

“不要。”弟弟嘟着嘴，“不想掉进去。”说完伸手把戴到一半的套子扯掉，“我不要套。”  
闵玧其只好同意，“知道了，不要不要。”  
好吧，大不了要射的时候拔出来。

闵玧其细心地再次推开弟弟的腿，握着阴茎撞开了紧闭的小孔。  
明明几分钟前那里才被舌头舔开过，现在却又是一副害羞的模样。  
“乖妹妹。”龟头在连续十来次的顶弄以后软化了入口，顺利闯了进去，“哥哥慢一点，你不许再哭。”  
“谁、谁要哭啊。”弟弟咬着嘴唇，“又不痛的。”  
“是吗？”闵玧其往外退了一点，重新插入的时候又多插进去一小截，“不痛，光是爽吗？”

“反正我是不会哭的。”弟弟的屁股算是坐在他的大腿上，双手没有地方放，便一直抓着裙子要去盖，“挡住了。”  
闵玧其笑，“挡住了？”说完顶得更多，“这不是没挡住吗？哥哥都操进去一半了。”  
“不是啊......”弟弟随着他抽插的动作轻喘，“我又不是说这个。”

“嗯。”闵玧其点点头，“不是这个。”  
他觉得弟弟根本是在自欺欺人，用裙子遮住交合的身体也遮不住正在交合的事实——  
其实再进去一点就要顶破那所谓象征贞操的小小孔膜，那东西没什么意义，闵玧其只是怕他痛。闵玧其重复一开始的动作，温柔侵入的同时也开始握着弟弟的阴茎慢慢打。

弟弟的什么都是小小软软的。  
他死盯着被撑到极致的红色肉圈，那里含着自己半截阴茎，嫩肉一吸一挤，又馋又可怜。  
“妹妹。”闵玧其喊他，俯身要求弟弟抱住自己，等人把自己抱住以后按着人往自己腿上坐，“哥哥都进去了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 总之还是谢谢大家喜欢。  
> 打不开小食堂的时候耐心一点~有的时候我发文都会卡会有bug~


End file.
